Gundam Wing AU
by atemuxyugilover
Summary: What if 02 and 04 had been girls? Would the other pilots have had feelings for them? Would they have stopped the war? Would they have discarded the help of 02 and 04? Based mostly around 02 and 04. Rated M for violence
1. What if?

**_Gundam Wing AU_**

**_What if?_**

* * *

Based mostly around 02 and 04.

* * *

What if not all the Gundam boys were boys? What if 02 and 04 had been girls? Would the other pilots have had feelings for them? Would they have lived long enough to see the end of the war? Would they have stopped the war? Would they have discarded the helpfulness of 02 and 04? Would there have been a little more romance if their lives?

* * *

_With high expectations human beings leave earth to begin a new life in space colonies. However the United Earth Sphere Alliance gains great military powers and soon seizes control of one colony after another in the name of justice and peace. The year is AC 195. Operation Meteor. In a move to counter the Alliance's terrene rebel citizens on certain colonies scheme to bring new arsenals to the earth disguising them as shooting stars. However the Alliance headquarters catches on to this operation. _

* * *

"Entering Earth's atmosphere!" Computer informed the teenage pilot waiting. "Activating atmosphere devices."

The teenager sat down in her seat and buckled up. She held her breath as the ship began to shake fearsomely. The metal rattled against its self, causing the girl to doubt is she would stay alive to view the earth.

"I have to make it there." She thought. "No buts..." She held on to the controls as her ship increased speed. From the outside the ship turned red. She held her breath and clung as tight as she could to the ships controls. Then a being sound came on her screen. She turned her attention. It was an OZ mobile suit carrier. It was not close to her so she did not have to worry. Hopefully Oz thought she was just a meteor dissolving in Earth's atmosphere. She turned her attention back to the control panel. The red lights turned off informing her she had arrived past the Earth's atmosphere. She sighed with relief.

"I'm here." She whispered. She looked down at the desert land that seemed so small and insignificant from her point of view. She smiled. She understood where she had to go. She filled in the coordinates to the place where she was to land. She smiled as the auto pilot came on taking her to her home for a long while. She sighed and took off her helmet. _This was the Earth? Looks a lot smaller from the colonies. But it's even more beautiful than I thought it would be._ She smiled to herself and rested back in her chair. Hopefully she could sleep she had to fight in this dreadful war. She looked over her shoulder at the entrance to the cockpit. The door was locked but she could see what lie beyond that door.

"My dear Sandrock..." She whispered. "Are you ready to go?"

* * *

As the shuttle was ready for impact with the Atlantic Ocean. Her pilots turned and left her cock pit and to her mobile suit. She smiled and looked up at the dark colouring of the mobile suite. The cockpit to the mobile suit opened. She then jumped up on to the suit and jumped into her suit.

"Well Deathscythe old pal," she grinned cheekily. "Let's show OZ who we are."

The sound of metal hitting water rushed through her ears. She smiled and the cockpit of Deathscythe awoke. Hitting the controls and pulling on the leavers to move the mobile suit moved. The eyes flickered green and the cockpit lit up.

Deathscythe held on to its scythe as tight as it could. Deathscythe raise its scythe and sliced open the capsule and shot out of it just in time for it to escape the explosion. The mobile suits floated to the surface of the water. The scythe shone green. Deathscythe rose from the water and was greeted by a Sweepers ship.

In the cockpit the girl smiled and lifted up her helmet to reveal her long brown flowing braid. Her eyes opened to show her blue/violate eyes. Her eyes sparkled in the light of the cockpit. Mystery and enthusiasm sparkled away in her eyes.

The Sweepers ship lifted the mobile suit out of the water and down on to the metal ground of the ship.

* * *

In an Oz mobile suit factory, mobile suites were being created peacefully. Suddenly an explosion rattled the entire facility. Soldiers in their mobile suit searched the premise for the intruder. Not finding much but a red light giving the factory a deadly and dangerous look.

"Are we under attack?" Asked a soldier. Before he could get his answer his mobile suit was split in two causing a bright light and the death of him. A second suit was swiped. None of the soldiers knew what was going on? Home could a mobile suit sneak in without anyone noticing them? It was unheard of.

Suddenly out of the light of the explosion came a black and white mobile suit. Bigger than an average Leo or Aries. The mobile suit swung its scythe to its side before swiping in front and to the sides. Destroying each part on the factory piece by piece. No one seemed able to stop the suit. All the mechanics hurried out of the building not to be caught or killed. Fire rose in the factory as the suit went unmatched by anyone.

Inside the cockpit sat a teenage girl. Not much older than 15. Her long brown hair was in a three foot braid. Her bangs covered her forehead and showed her violate blue eyes. Her pale skin contrasted with her black long sleeve t-shit, leather jacket and pants. Her boots reached up to her knees. She grinned as she controlled her mobile suit so professionally. She was strapped in, but the belt could not keep her heart contained from the thrill of battle.

"This is Duo here." She grinned. "I've destroyed the main monitor." She laughed. "Now I just have to slice my way out of this battle."

* * *

A battle rose on in Europe. Mobile suits of all kinds battled against an unknown enemy. It was the Nova Base.

"This is the Nova Base reporting." Called a soldier. "We are under sudden enemy attack."

"Sudden enemy attack?" Asked the man on the radio confused. "Who's attacking?"

"I don't know."

In to view came a red, orange, white and yellow mobile suit. It walked slowly obviously not made of speed. A gratling gun hung on its left arm. After the heavy fire on it stopped. It raised its gun and clenched the other fist. Bullets rained down on the Alliance mobile suits.

"Now that you've seen me I can't let you live." Spoke the male pilot of the unknown mobile suit. "My secret mission was to destroy only the space port." He paused. "Now I'll destroy everything!" The pilot wore a dark blue turtle neck tucked into tight light blue jeans that seemed to be like an extra layer of skin. His feet were clad only in grey boots. His brown bangs obscured one of his forest green eyes that never showed any emotion.

The chest plate opened and out fired more bullets. The mobile suit truly earned its name, Heavyarms. Missiles suddenly shot from Heavyarms destroying everything that lay in its path.

"This is battle 001." Informed the pilot. "Pilots name. Trowa... For the record."

* * *

In the deserts of Arabia a sand storm lay the Alliance Leo's in their tracks. Unable to move or search for the ship that lay quite near with their enemy inside.

"You're sure the rebel ship fell in this area?" Asked the captain of the squad.

"Yes sir," said a commanding officer.

"But there's nothing here." Complained the captain.

Then out of the sand banks of the Arabian Desert rose the Maguanace crop's mobile suits.

"ATACK!!!" Yelled the Captain of the Maguanace as they rose to defend their land from the Alliance pests. The Alliance mobile suits had no idea what was going on. They screamed back and forth to each other in fright and confusion.

"ENEMY ATTACK!!" Yelled a soldier. A bright yellow glow rose into the skies as more mobile suits were destroyed in the heat of battle. In front of the Maguanace's stood their old friend and Master. A black, yellow, red and white mobile suit stood in front of them with heat shotels hoisted on its back ready to attack when needed. Before the mighty mobile suit lay more enemy suits, Alliance suits.

"Give up your weapons and surrender," called out the female pilot, "and I'll spare your lives." However the Leo's did not take kindly to surrendering. They started to fire at the mobile suit. The tall and proud mobile suit known as Sandrock for its desert like weapons charged at the Leo's without hesitation. Sandrock pulled out its shotels and raised them above its head before swiping them down on their enemies turning them in to nothing but a loud explosion of metal and sand.

"Quatre reporting," Said the pilot softly, "I've destroyed the Leader." The pilot wore black dress pants and a white short sleeve shirt tucked into her pants. A black waist coat open that matched her black boots that were covered. The pilot raised the goggles from her face and placed them under the golden blond bangs. Her hair was pulled back from the rest of her face and parts of it trapped under the belt that trapped her in place. Her ocean blue eyes filled with sadness. "I told you..." She whispered, "You should have surrendered."

* * *

In a dock, two ships were being attacked. Smoke and fire rose from both ships. A blue, white, yellow and red mobile suit retracted its dragon arm. It watched as the ships sunk and the fires and smoke danced up in to the night's sky. The mobile suite raised its dragon arm and attacked the main controls of the ship. Over head flew two fight planes. The dragon head raised up and fire shot from it burning the ships before they exploded.

The pilot was yet another teenage boy. Ebony black hair pulled back in to a tight ponytail. Sharp black eyes that pierced through anyone who dared to defy him. He wore a blue tank top tucked into his white pants.

"My name's Wufei. I'm not hiding anywhere." He spoke. "This battle will be over in practically no time."

* * *

And thats chapter 1. i dont expect much from this it was just a really cool idea(at the time) that popped into my head.


	2. The Gundam Deathscythe

**_Gundam Wing_**

**_The Gundam Deathscythe_**

* * *

"So the Alliance is searching for something under the water?" A smile crept on to the pilots face. "Looks like I'm going swimming"

* * *

In the depths of the ocean, Alliance underwater mobile suite searched for the missing Gundam. The mobile suit that came from the colonies. As they started to search and get close to their findings, they suddenly got a surprise of their own.

Before they knew it two suits were cut in half and causing the water to ripple and shake. Out the water smoke rose Deathscythe. It changed at the other mobile suits. Scythe tightly in its hands, and the symbol of the Shinigami scared the living day light out of the soldiers. Their hearts raced as the unknown mobile suit attacked more and more suits.

"We're under attack." Called out a soldier. "But I can't see the enemy anywhere. Ahhh..." Deathscythe had latched on to the mobile suit. Deathscythe struggled but eventually ripped off a propeller. Deathscythe then threw the parts under it and watched it shimmer in the light. Who knew that underwater you could see an explosion?

The warning light in the cockpit shone.

"_Missiles!!!"_ Thought the pilot. _"CRAP!"_

Deathscythe rose out of the water and attacked one of the ships causing smoke, dust and fire to rise up to the clear blue skies. Deathscythe took up its scythe and slashed down at the front of the ship. Then he rose up from the water and landed on one of the Military ships. It landed with no sound of metal, but sounds of gears moving to place Deathscythe at the right level to attack the ship with no more problems. Deathscythe turned to look at the control tower of the ship. Deathscythe raised its symbolic weapon above his head and then swiped at the tower causing the top half to slide before exploding like fireworks. Deathscythe turned as a helicopter tried to flee from the scene. Deathscythe raised its Buster shield that was equipped with a beam blade. He launched it at the helicopter sending its passengers to hell. Deathscythe just stood on the still floating ship as flames and smoke engulfed the sky around it.

"You'll be destroyed," spoke Duo. "Anyone who sees me got a date with his maker."

* * *

On the road of a travelling circus, the young Trowa stopped by to see the manager of the circus. The crowd roared as the clowns did their act. The manager turned back away from the lion's cage to the young teenager.

"What's that?" He asked. "You want to join the circus?" The lion growled loudly at the boy and manager. "Got experience?" Trowa remained silent as he pulled out a sheet of paper certifying who he was, when he was born all other information that the manager would need to know. The manager snatched the paper from Trowa and scanned it quickly.

"Huh," he said not looking up from the paper. "This doesn't tell me a bloody thing." Trowa however walked past the manager and over to the lions cage. The manager's eyes widened as he saw Trowa place his hand into the lion's cage. The Lion roared at the boy warning his of his presence and fearsomeness. Trowa's frown softened a little, as he stared at the animal.

"Hello there," he said softly, no emotion showing. The Lion roared one more time before walking slowly over to the boy. Trowa then started to pat the Lions head. The Manager was impressed.

"Hey! What's going on?" He asked confused, as the Lion enjoyed being patted on the head.

"Beasts only bare their fangs at enemies," Trowa spoke. "Their true to their feelings."

* * *

In the desert plains of Arabia held the Maguanac base around a small oasis. A small tent stayed at the side of the oasis guarded by the Maguanac's on guard. In the tent sat little Quatre Winner. She lay on a small pink rub on her front. She popped herself up on her arms and was looking out at the scenery through binoculars. She was enjoying the scenery; the beauty of the Earth was beauty she hadn't seen before.

"Mistress Quatre," called a man. "I brought you some refreshments." Quatre pulled the binoculars away from her eyes. She turned the top half of her body so it was off the floor and she turned to the man to see him holding a tray with tea on it.

She smiled. "Just place it down there. Thanks."

"How are you finding the Earth?" He asked. Where could Quatre being to explain what she thought of the earth. She decided to go with the simplest way of saying it.

"It's beautiful," she answered. "Very, very beautiful." She turned back to look at the small opening in the tent that had been created so she could stare at the wonders of the world. She looked through the binoculars again to see her mobile suit. Gundam Sandrock. Sandrock had out straight in front of it and the other was bent with an arm resting on it. The other arm simple lay at its side as Sandrock leaned against a large rock. All kinds of birds seemed to enjoy Sandrock behind there. Sandrock seemed to be relaxing himself as the birds rested on top of his arms and shoulders.

Quatre pulled the binoculars away from her face again and placed it down an arm stretch in front of her. She crossed her arms in front of her and leaned her chin on them. She smiled softly at the view.

"Beautiful..." She repeated. She frowned a little bit at the thought that came to her head. Her thought, she had to say it out loud. "Do you think they know how beautiful Earth is...?" It seemed more like wonder than a question from the way she said it.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! Duo's attention was turned to the monitor that was to her right. It showed new underwater models of mobile suits. She smiled wickedly as an idea shone in her head. She moved closer using the hyper jammer so no one could detect her and make her abilities that more deadly.

A loud beeping noise came from the Gundam lying at the bottom of the ocean. A light shone blinding the mobile suit pilots of Cancer and Pisces. The pilots covered their eyes not understanding where the massive amount of light had come from.

"Blast!" Yelled one of them. "What is this?"

Deathscythe descended in front of them like an angel falling from the skies. Deathscythe landed on the ground making no sound. Deathscythe sliced through one of the Pisces as if it were a knife cutting through warm butter. The mobile suit was destroyed. The other Pisces cried out in fear.

"It's the enemy! The enemy is here!" It started to launch its missiles at the enemy. Deathscythe turned and ran towards it with amazing grace. And once again silenced through it with no problem.

"It's impossible." Called cancer. "How can he use a thermal staff underwater? I'll get you!" Cancer drove forward at Deathscythe only to be caught in its grip. Cancers claw tried to strangle Deathscythe and shot at its head, knocking Deathscythe back further. Deathscythe dropped its famous weapon as cancer released and threw it to the bottom of the sea.

"Ahhh!" Cried Duo inside her cockpit. The blasts from Cancer had caught her off guard. Nothing she had really wanted to happen. As Cancer let go of her she smiled like a Shinigami. Her left arm which held the bluster shield activated and went spinning into the messy ending of Cancer and its pilot.

Duo held her head and groaned after that battle. She looked up at the pieces of Cancer that fell to the bottom of the sea. She had a splitting headache from the attacks she had. She regretted leaving her guard down now.

"Man," she whined. "That new armour of Oz's is pretty tough." Duo released her head and placed her hand back on the control. She turned to look at her left screen and there she saw a mobile suit laying on its front, flashing. It was most likely the self-detonation device was faulty.

"So that's what they were searching for..." She thought out loud looking over the angel like design. "It's on self-detonation mode." She looked closer at the model mobile suit. She frowned as she saw something she was not expecting to find. "HEY! This suit is identical to mine." The screen started to beep and pointed to the self-detonation device on the back of the suit. "Even the location of the self-detonation."

Deathscythe raised its scythe up so the blunt edge was just above the detonation device. She then pushed the scythe downwards into the suit and the annoying detonation warning stopped. Finally her headache would get worse from the noise. But she was getting a bigger headache on how the suit was so similar to hers. She grinned.

"No need to destroy a good Gundam." She said. "I'll just use it for my back up supply." And with that Deathscythe grabbed the Gundam and floated on back to the air.

* * *

Relena walked over to Heero Yuy. A boy who had just transferred to her school. He was by a torpedo control panel. She walked over to him. He was clad in a green tank top and black spandex shorts.

"Heero!" She called out. The boys head turned ever so slightly for her to see the side of his face. "It is you Heero." Relena looked over at the torpedos and saw they were aimed at the sea. What was he trying to destroy?!

"No Heero. Don't do it," she pleaded. She once again walked closer to the soldier boy. She stopped about five feet away from him. "Heero. What are you doing?" Heero just continued to tamper away at the controls. "Tell me. Just who are you anyway?" She paused. "Those are torpedoes aren't they? I can tell. I want to know who you are." She demanded. "Talk to me Heero." Heero looked over his shoulder at the girl. His brown hair no longer shadowing his cobalt blue eyes which seemed softer than she had ever seen them before. His whole expression was soft. His was not the Heero she had seen at school. Was this the real Heero?

"Relena?" Because of the softness of Heero's voice, it made him sound if he was concerned for her.

"Heero..." She smiled. Heero turned around completely and pulled out his gun at her and aimed for her head. His expression turned into a dark frown.

"You're in way over your head." He said bluntly. Relena gasped as she saw the gun.

"Say goodbye Relena." He said coldly. Heero went to pull the trigger when the sound of a bullet came from behind him. Heero turned as fast as he could to see the bullet coming. But there was no way he could dodge it in time. The bullet hit his upper arm causing his to grunt as he fell to the ground five feet away from where he originally stood. Relena held her head and cried as she ducked down as to not get hit. Relena opened her eyes to see Heero holding his arm and looking at the end of the dock.

"Who are you?" Asked Heero shakily. Relena looked to see a small figure glad in mostly black leather. The persons hand was clad in fingerless leather gloves. A Sweepers hat lay on her persons head denying her view of the persons face. From the crouched position the person was in, Relena couldn't tell where it was a male or female. The person stood up holding the gun out at Heero. Now Relena could see that it was a girl who had shot Heero. But why?

"It's pretty simple for anyone to see, that you're the bad guy here." The girl spoke with confidence. "Are you alright Miss?" The girl looked up from the ground so Relena could see her violate blue eyes. Duo was shocked when he saw the blonde girl run to the boy.

"Heero are you alright?" Asked Relena as she ran to him. Heero however made a jump for his gun but Duo once again fired a shot at Heero hitting his thigh. Duo slowly and steadily walked over to the boy still pointing the gun at him.

"Don't get to hasty, sweaty." Duo smirked at the boy. "Remember your injured." Heero tried to stand up still holding his arm; however he fell back to the ground. However Relena ran in between Heero and Duo to create a barrier.

"STOP IT!" Yelled Relena. "Why did you have to go and shoot him?" Duo was confused by Relena's actions. He still held his gun in Heero's direction. Duo had just saved Relena's life and now she was accusing Duo of doing the wrong thing. Duo watched as Relena ripped the bottom of her dress and started to help Heero before he fainted of too much blood loss. Heero seemed also confused at Relena's actions.

Duo rubbed the back of her neck. "Great now I look like the bad guy." Suddenly Duo's watch started to beep. "It's here. I guess I miscalculated."

Out of the ocean raised the two Gundam suits and headed toward the docks. Relena looked out at the suits asking what in the world they were. Duo however released a flare causing Relena to look away from the blinding light.

"Please don't look Miss." Called Duo with a smile. "I'm sure your reasons for coming to see lover boy over there were important. But I'm asking you to walk away now." Heero however took the opportunity to jump on to the torpedoes. Duo however dropped the flare and started to shoot at Heero again. However each shot she missed and from the angle she was at she couldn't fire at Heero anymore.

"It's my mobile suit!" Heero however slammed his fist down on the torpedo release button. The torpedoes started to shoot off into the water aiming for the Gundams. Heero however jumped off of the torpedoes and fell into the water.

"You idiot!" Yelled Duo.

"Mission complete. Argh!" Whispered Heero. The torpedoes impacted with the Gundams sinking them back into the water from whence they came.

"Nnnnnnoooooooooooo!" Cried Duo as she watched her Gundam sink to the bottom of the sea. Duo turned her head to look at the boy who had just ridden her of her Gundam. She was impressed at what he had done but was still made at the fact that he had attacked her Gundam as well. "Aw man!" She complained quietly. "He knows about Gundanium's weakness." She paused. "So he really was the mobile suits pilot."

_**

* * *

**_

Arthur Notes:

_**Okay well that's chapter two. I know I'm relying a lot on the actual series but that's because I'm waiting for when most of the pilots meet up before the mostly what if? Part happens.**_


	3. Five Gundams Confirmed

**_Gundam Wing_**

**__****_5 Gundams Confirmed_**

Previously:

Heero: Say Goodbye!

Relena: Ah!!!

Duo: It's pretty simple for anyone to see, that you're the bad guy here. Are you alright Miss?

* * *

"Respiration 27. Pulse 57. Temperature 34°C. The numbers are rising."

Heero could hear the voices outside, away from him. His breathing stayed the same as did his pulse.

"Huh?!"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just thought I saw a little fluctuation."

"Continue recording his data."

Heero could hear a small dripping noise from the right direction. He couldn't pin point where it was though. Heero slowly and gently opened his eyes to see the white coloured room filled with nothing.

_I've been captured,_ he thought. Heero just stared at the wall, but flinched ever so slightly. He could feel the bonds around his ankles and arms. _This is the treatment room, on the fiftieth floor of the Alliance Military number 3 Medical building, in the sub JP area. _

"Major Sally, there's a call in for you Ma'am."

"The disc you gave me is protected with high level coding." Explained a soldier. "It won't take an access code."

"That kid had the disc on hidden on him. So even the Alliance's Mother Computer can't even decode it?!" Sally was confused by the information she had been given. No teenage boy could have done this by himself.

"Major Sally. Do you think he's an intelligence member of the rebels?"

"It's too early to think of that conclusion." Sally spoke turning to the guy monitoring the teenager. "He's in excellent physical condition. And all thou he has over 200 bruises and broken bones, his only physical injuries are the shot wounds." Sally found. "It's obvious he isn't any ordinary kid."

"Sound we use Truth Serum?"

"Absolutely not!" Sally objected. "Using drugs imprudently will only poison someone at his age!"

* * *

Duos stood not far away from the Treatment Centre were that Lover Boy from the other night was being kept. She stood in a phone box talking, as one does. She had a few things with her which was going to help her get Spandex boy out of there. Why was she even saving him? What had he done for her? Blowing up her Gundam, that's what! But if he was a Gundam Pilot, she felt it her responsibility to get her "comrade" out of there and too safety.

"Yeah, that'll do. Also it seems I broke a few things out in the open." "Sure... I'll help you pull the wheat later." She smiled and placed the phone down. Duo stood out of the phone box and walked casually away from the phone box and looked up at the treatment centre. She smirked as she looked up at the God knows how high building.  
"Now I think I should go and visit that patient."

* * *

"What?! No visitors allowed?!" Asked Relena as she stood in front of the reception of the OZ medical building she had brought Heero too. "Are the injuries that serious?!"

"Oh your that girl who brought him here, aren't you?" Asked the nurse. "Wait here for one minute."

Then up to Relena walked Sally Po. Sally placed a hand on her hip and smiled at the young girl.

"Hi. My name is Major Sally. Could you give me a little more information on that handsome young boy you brought in?" Asked Sally nicely.

"About him?!" Relena asked. She was confused at Sally's question.

* * *

Heero slowly tightened his fists. Then without changing his heart beat or pulse Heero tensed his muscles and tried to break the binds that had him strapped down and defenceless. Heero's eyes opened when a screen to his right flipped on. There on the screen was a young girl clad in black cloths. She had a hat covering most of her face and a finger to her lips. It was the girl who shot Heero. Heero watched as her mouth moved to form words. She lowered her hand giving Heero a better chance at reading her lips.

_Hey Sweetie. _She spoke. _I see you've got no choice but to lie there. I'm sure a cleaver boy like you can read my lips. Well can ya?!?!_

Heero however did not reply with words. Only he moved his head to look up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

* * *

Duo watched the boy on the screen and smiled. _Not bad Sweetie,_ she thought. She smiled even though the boy couldn't see her anymore she still spoke.

"Your acting skills are incredible. You regained consciousness without increasing your pulse or your brainwaves." She smirked. "I have a few questions for ya spandex boy. If ya feeling up for it, I thought I'd help ya brake outta here."

* * *

Relena and Sally stood in the elevator as they made their way to where Heero had been placed.

"I'm very curious in that young man." Sally spoke. "He has a wild look about him but I sense an inner strength."

"I haven't noticed anything different about him." Relena said calmly. "He's just your average young guy. That's all."

"Mind if I ask your name?"

"No of course not. My name is Relena Darlan."

"You're not related to the Vice Foreign Minister by any chance are you?"

"I'm his disobedient daughter." Sally smiled at the girl.

"I hope you'll forgive me." She spoke. "It seems I've said something to upset you."

"No don't worry about it," said Relena half-heartedly. "Can I see Heero now please?!"

"Heero?!?!" Asked Sally unsure. "Are you sure that's his name?"

Relena tried to make a shot at it and lie about Heero to hopefully defend him. "Yeah! I am a close friend of his and we're in the same class."

The doors of the elevator opened to show the man looking at the computer who had been talking to Sally earlier.

"Any changes?" Asked Sally hoping for something new about the mysterious Heero who had now been named.

"No ma'am." Said the man. Relena however ran over to the glass and looked down at Heero. She was horrified by what she saw. Heero was bound down to a medical table. It was horrible as if the thought he was an animal.

"Heero!" She spoke with concern. Relena turned around to Sally. "Why do you have him tied down for? Let him go!" Relena demanded.

"We're unsure of him," said Sally speaking truthfully. "He's much too strong for us, that's why we've got him tied down like that. We have a number of questions we'd like to ask him but once we're able to get some things cleared up at least we'll be able to untie him."

Relena was now very concerned. All this time she had thought he was an Alliance soldier, now only to find out he was something else. It was confusing and annoying. Relena was now back to square one with Heero. She had no idea who she was and certainly wasn't going to find out anytime soon.

"So he's not part of the Alliance Military." Spoke Relena softly. Sally then suggested that they both go down stairs to maybe talk more.

Just as the both reached the stairs a loud explosion was heard rattling through the entire building causing each person to cry out in shock and fear for their lives. Who wouldn't? It would seem the Medical building was under attack! But who would attack a place where innocent lives could be at risk.

* * *

Heero opened his eyes. The wall to his left had been blown up. Dark smoke now closed off the place where the wall once stood. There in the midst of the smoke stood the girl who had attacked him and was now trying to save him. She had an arm covering her face and duffle bag slung over her shoulder. God only knows what was in that bag. How on Earth had this girl gotten in and only made the explosion for her awareness to everyone that she was hear. Obviously her skills differed from her attitude. The loud alarm rang in their ears as she lifted her head to show those amazing violate eyes. She smiled softly at Heero.

"Time to liven things up Sweetie." She spoke. She ran over to Heero and tried to find a way to unbuckle Heero. But there was none. Duo was stomped on what to do! She did not think this through.

"Hand me your knife." Duo saw a blooded hand reach to her. She looked up to see it belonged to Heero. Her eyes widened as she saw the strap was broken and had jarred its way into Heero's hand. Heero took her knife off her and started to cut the bonds. [1]

"This way!" Yelled Duo as she led Heero out her own way. She had given Heero her parachute while she'd fly out in style. She threw a bomb at the wall and fell to the ground along with Heero as the wall exploded in on itself. Then with one jump Heero and Duo were out of the building.

Duo did an impressive forward flip before using the propeller [2] she had with her. Duo smiled at her styled exit. Then she looked to see Heero falling. Really fast! SHIT!!! Why hadn't the damned boy pulled his parachute open?!?! Was he trying to die? Duo called out to him.

"Hey! Are you crazy? Hurry up and release your parachute already!" He just kept falling. Duo was annoyed by the boy's actions. She had gone all the way through that trouble to save him and now he was gonna take his own life. Was he really that selfish? Was he going to hurt the people who cared about him?! Did he even have people who cared about him? "Man I'm gonna have nightmares over this one."

"HHHHHEEEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!!" Yelled a female. Duo looked up to see that girl she had tried to protect last time. Was she the one who brought him here? Duo looked down at the boy still falling. Duo watched as the parachute was released. Too late now! Duo closed her eyes and hoped that by some miracle that the spandex boy would live.

Heero waited for his parachute to open. Why had he done it? He knew it was too late. Relena! Her voice. Was that what had caused him to do this? Or was it that other girl? The one who dressed in all black like the midnight sky. Was she the one calling him? Impossible! She didn't know Heero's name.

Heero unbuckled the parachute and jumped on to the rocky cliff of the beach that had laid as the view of the medical centre. Heero first off landed skidding down the cliffs edge. However his foot caught on a rock forcing him to lose his balance and roll down the cliff side with incredible speed. He grunted as the already 200 bruises and broke bones only grew even more. Heero tried to stop but couldn't. Heero sort of glad when he hit the soft sand... Although it was not soft when it first hit him. Lucky sand absorbs pressure or God knows what would have caused Heero damage if he hadn't stopped. As the sand dust fell back in to its place Heero rose up from the ground as if it was no problem at all. Simple as.

Duo finally reached the ground and saw how Heero was putting much pressure on his left leg and little on his right. The dumb ass must have hurt his leg even more. She rolled her eyes and let herself softly hit the ground.

Heero raised his fist up to look at it. He was shaking. Why had he pulled the parachute open? He was meant to die? Which one of those girls had called out?! Heero was meant to die during this mission. It was the third time Heero had avoided death so far on this God forsaken mission.

"Blast it!" He spoke shaking. "I shouldn't have released my parachute."

Duo took off her hat. Now it was safe for the boy to see her face without worrying about the enemy seeing her as well. She was now angry at the guy! What kind of fool took his own life? A selfish one, that's what! Duo usually wouldn't have cared but this guy was different! Besides the way he acted and the way he tried to commit suicide.

"Now I can understand you wanting to take your own life." She spoke trying to hold back her anger. "But maybe... Just maybe you should think of another way of committing suicide Sweetie." Duo had to admit that she was glad the boy hadn't died yet. She was intrigued by the spandex boy. Duo walked over to the spandex boy, she placed his right arm around her shoulders and held his waist to give him some support. The only thing he did was turn away from the girl and close his eyes.

"I'm not asking ya to trust me," she said calmly. "But right now I'm the only friend ya got!"

* * *

Then at one of the Mediterranean base a Gundam attacked. An orange, yellow, red and white suit shot its missiles and bullets at the opposing army. One by one the Leo's were taken down.

The pilot of the mysterious mobile suite watched as its enemy tried to surround it covering his exit and pummelling him with bombardment of ammo. It was a great strategy. Obviously the leader knew what he was doing. Most defiantly an old man was covering this unit. The pilot sat in the darkness of the cockpit and continued to battle.

"Strategically speaking... When destroying a small number of enemies, the best plan is to cut off the retreat path and shower it with bullets." He spoke to himself. His voice was low as if his enemy would hear him if he spoke any louder. "In this case the Commanders decision to surround and destroy the enemy was technically correct. However..."

The chest plate to the mobile suite opened and the enemy tanks were bombarded with bullets destroying them where they stood.

"You should know that taking action before knowing your enemies potential."

The Aries started to attack Heavyarms. They surrounded Heavyarms and forced it into a close combat. It was not unknown for Heavyarms to do up close battle but it made it more difficult for the pilot which his abilities it pushed him to his limits. Suddenly Heavyarms release it's was war knife on its right arm and begun ready for the close combat. Heavyarms watched the Aries come close when it was close enough it raise its arm slicing through the suite with no problem. Then as another suite went to attack from behind Heavyarms swung around cutting the suite almost in half. Three more suites left. Heavyarms went to use its gratling gun but it was out of ammo. Heavyarms lowered its left arm. No doubt the enemy had seen this coming. The gratling gun then slid off of Heavyarms arm and to the ground. The chest plates opened and they two were empty.

The pilot lowered his head. "That was pretty fast." He spoke. "Surprise surprise."

The Aries flew right up into Heavyarms face. Heavyarms would have to time to move out of the way. He would have to try and attack it before it attacked him. Heavyarms watched how a beam suddenly went right through the head of the Aries suite causing it to explode.

* * *

One by one the Aries were being destroyed by what looked like beam riffles. But where had the beam riffles come from. Heavyarms had at this time no allies to help it. So who could it have been? A different rebel group. Where there soldiers in the Alliance betraying others? Surely not.

Finally the Maguanac's and Sandrock were finally at the base. Although it would appear someone had beaten them to the battle. Sandrock's pilot, Quatre, heard one of the Aries pilots call her a monster and started to fire at them. Sandrock however flew into battle with its shotels ready to battle. They clamped around the Aries suite and created an awful squeaking noise as they grew tighter around the suite.

"I wanted to find out what this thing could handle..." Spoke the Specials pilot.

Quatre looked through her goggles at the suite that was being destroyed by her dear Sandrock and herself. She did feel sorry for the poor soldier and wished she hadn't done this.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Aries suite could take no more and exploded in front of Sandrock.

* * *

The battle was over and there in front of the Maguanac and Sandrock stood Heavyarms. Where they enemies now. The Maguanac seemed to think so. But there was something in Quatre that didn't feel right about killing this pilot.

"Mistress Quatre-"

"I don't need any help."

"It seems he has used up all its bullets."

Quatre stared closely at the mobile suite that stood before her. "That pilot isn't relying on any sort of fire arms."

* * *

Trowa stood ready waiting for the opposing suite to attack. What could this guy do? What was the enemies piloting skills? Whatever they were Trowa was ready to fight him.

* * *

Quatre watched as and OZ aircraft shot into the sky. She cursed. "Crap there goes an OZ aircraft!" She was about ready to go after it when she saw the mobile suite in front of her move.

* * *

Heavyarms charged at Sandrock. It swung its army knife at Sandrock imbedding it in the enemy. Sandrock however gripped on to Heavyarms not releasing it. They struggled against each other. Neither side giving up. A spark shot out of the suites. It proved that both suites were equally matched but neither seemed to give it any thought. Heavyarms then kicked Sandrock causing Sandrock to take a few steps back bringing Heavyarms with it. Sandrock then threw a punch at Heavyarms but Heavyarms caught the punch bringing them back into a stale mate. The firsts raised slightly as the suits got close to each other.

* * *

Quatre had her lips parted slightly. She was impressed by the pilot and the suite that faced her. After all her training there was still someone who could beat her. She smiled to herself. "This isn't right." She said softly. She didn't want to give up. But there seemed like no other choice. She let her head drop as she tried to feel the other pilot facing her. Something about this pilot told her she shouldn't be fighting. But should she go with it? Or shouldn't she... She opened the cockpit to her suite and...

* * *

Trowa watched as the cockpit of the mobile suite opened. He waited to see the pilot that came out of there. What type of man was this pilot? Then a small figure came out of the suite. There did not stand a man. Nor stood a boy. It was a girl. No older than he was. The girl wore black dress pants that hung to her hips nicely and covered her black boots. Her top half was covered in a long sleeve white, tinted blue shirt tucked into her pants and a black waist coat open. She wore goggled over her eyes which obscured the view of her eyes. Her hair was pulled back off her face and trapped by the strap of her goggles. She pulled the goggles up off her eyes and under her bangs. Her ocean blue eyes shone in the light and were determined to win Trowa over as she spoke.

"You and I shouldn't be fighting each other." She called out to him as she took a strong stance ready to jump back into her cockpit if she needed to. Trowa then powered down Heavyarms.

* * *

Quatre watched as the cockpit of the opposing suit which she had just surrendered to opened. She watched as the young man stepped out. Wait! It wasn't a young man. It was a boy. He couldn't have been more than a few years older than her. He raised his hands and stood in the sun light. Quatre took in the boys appearances. The pilot wore a dark blue turtle neck tucked into tight light blue jeans that seemed to be like an extra layer of skin. His feet were clad only in grey boots. His brown bangs obscured one of his forest green eyes that never seemed to show emotion. He was handsome she had to admit.

She watched the boy carefully trying to read him and she was sure he was doing the same to her. Hopefully not thinking he could weaken her. She was quite strong. It would take more than a handsome young boy to weaken her. He stood there with not even a smile on his face. Hadn't he just won the battle?!?! She laughed quietly to herself at how he raised his hands in surrender. Hadn't she already surrendered to him just before? She smiled softly and stood up straight.

"Put your hands down," she spoke softly to him. "I was the one who surrendered to you..." She smiled. "Remember?"

* * *

Finally out of the water came Wing Gundam. Duo then placed it on the ship next to her buddy Deathscythe. She smiled and whipped her brow.

"There." She smiled. "I pulled yours up too." She turned to Heero. "You could at least say thank you. Huh?!?! What's he doing?"

Heero was on his back with his right leg in the air. Heero's hands were putting pressure on Heero's thigh. He was trying to fix his leg. Heero grunted as the pain ran through him. He closed his eyes pushing him to place the leg back into place with an unhealthy click.

Duo placed her hands over her eyes and waited for the click and the grunting to stop. Forget him being handsome. That just put Duo right off of spandex boy. Where the hell had he grown up? She still didn't look at him only back at the work she had just done.

"Argh! I can't take much more of this." She said and placed a hand on her head.

Heero then placed a spanner on his leg and wrapped a bandage around it to keep it in place.

"He just goes and puts a broken bone back into place." She spoke almost disgusted. "Man. Now spandex boy has just totally grossed me out." Duo then looked up and watched as Heero looked down at his mobile suite.

_**

* * *

**_

Heero: Duo and I depart for another battle ground. In the mean time Wufei heads for the Lake Victoria base in central Africa. At the base are OZ's new advanced Tours Space suites as well as instructor Noin. An instructor of top pilots. There Instructor Noin encounter a nightmare issue. Next on Gundam Wing episode 4: The Victorian Nightmare!

_

* * *

_

[1] = In the video I was watching that paragraph was cut out so I had to make it up off the top of my head. I can't imagine why that was put there.

_[2] = I have no idea what the hell that thing is that Duo uses when he's flying in the sky so just go along with it please._

_Anyone notice the little hint about later chapters about Quatre and Trowa?!?! Anyone? I'll give ya a cyber cookie if you guess the correct line, by the time the next chapter comes on. Go on just put it in the comment box below! Love Ya Guys! xxxxx_

* * *


	4. The Victoria Nightmare

**_Gundam Wing_**

**_The Victoria Nightmare_**

* * *

_Previously:_

Quatre: You and I shouldn't be fighting each other! Quatre: Put your hands down. I was the one who surrendered to you... Remember?

* * *

In the middle of the night Wufei stood outside the Lake Victoria base. Wufei stood well away from the base. He held up the explosives device. 3. 2. 1. BANG!!! The harmonizing of the loads of bombs scattered throughout the base as the device was activated. No remorse for them. The cries of the soldiers rang high in the sky. The alarms rose and the lights flew up around them. Wufei climbed on to the motorcycle and rode away from the base.

Just as Wufei thought he was in the clear a mobile suit came out of the trees on the side of the road. Wufei swirled a little before staying on track and keeping his balance.

"Stop! Stop or I'll shoot!" Yelled the pilot of the Aries suit now following Wufei. A motorcycle wasn't going to get Wufei very far and he knew it. Wufei however broke through the barrier to the base and continued with the Aries on his tail.

The enemy started to shoot, trying to knock Wufei off of the motorcycle. Wufei impressively dodged most of the blows considering he couldn't see where the enemy is aiming. But even Wufei wouldn't be able to continue like this. Wufei swerved and was thrown into the air off the bike. He cried out as he blast took him by surprise and at the bad landing. Wufei grinded against the floor so harshly it was surprising he had very little scrapes. The Aries then grinded to a halt in front of the young boy. The gun was aimed at Wufei.

"You coward, attacking soldiers instead of mobile suits! Call yourself a man?!" Called out the pilot.

Wufei sat up slowly with his back turned to the enemy Aries suit. "You sound like a real know-it-all." Wufei spoke calmly even though any second he could be blown away by the enemy. Wufei slowly rose to his feet facing the enemy and raised his hands above his head.

"He's practically a baby!" Said the Aries pilot quietly. "A kid did all that damage to the base by himself?!"

Wufei raised his eye brows as he realised who the pilot actually was. "Hm? A woman..." He spoke more to himself than the pilot. "Now it makes sense." Wufei looked down at the small bag at his feet. Wufei slowly placed his foot under the strap before high kicking it in to the air. While it was in the air Wufei jumped up and kicked the bag dead centre causing the bag to rip apart and cause a blinding light.

* * *

Noin covered her eyes as the blinding light caused by the boy shot through to her cockpit. When the light faded she could finally see. The boy had gone. She started her mobile suit. It flew into the air. She used the scanner to try and find the boy.

"He attacked the base on his own." She spoke. "But he only looks about 14 [1]. He's there."

Noin turned her mobile suit around as the Gundam Shenlong rose from the ground. Noin watched as the two Aries brought the space laser for her to us. However she could not bring herself to do it.

"Don't shoot!" She called out.

"_Why not, Lieutenant Noin?!_" Called one of the pilots.

Wufei only smirked as he listened to their convocation over the radio system. "Because she's a woman!"

Shenlong grabbed his trident and charged at the mobile suits. With one slice both Aries suits were destroyed. Proving that Wufei and Shenlong were not something to underestimate. The suits blew up causing the sky to light up like bonfire night.

"Damn you!!" Cursed Noin as she shot at the Gundam mobile suit.

Shenlong raised his dragon arm and shot it at Noin's suite. Was this her end? Was this how she would die? Shenlong hit the wing of the Aries mobile suit controlled by Noin; causing the suit to lose balance in the air. Noin went crashing to the ground.

* * *

Noin raised her head as her goggles fell from her face. She looked up and saw that the child controlling the mysterious mobile suit now had the space laser. She coward as she watched the devastation that was about to occurred.

"Move!!" She cried as she tried to move the Aries. "What's wrong with you, Aries?!"

Wufei held the laser ready to fire as he watched the mobile suit carrier fly into the sky. Without a second thought he fired at the carrier. The laser his it's target. The carried exploded for everyone to see. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched comrades and their best mobile suits to date be destroyed.

Wufei threw the laser to the ground. Mission complete! Now he could get out of here. But he felt he should say something to the woman who had tried and failed to stop him.

"Woman! Are you listening? Woman!" He called. Wufei frowned at the suit. "You underestimated me because I'm a kid. You're a weak soldier. I don't kill bleeding hearts or women."

With that said Shenlong walked off away from the base. And away from Noin.

* * *

Finally away from the Alliance scums, Wing and Deathscythe could be fixed. Heero sat on top of his Gundam trying to see the extent of damage he and the water had caused his faithful Gundam. "Insulation section 2600." Heero muttered. "Repairs are possible.

Duo walked over to the spandex boy she had saved. She had been wondering why he refused the help of the sweepers. At the moment she was really the only friend he's got; so why was he refusing help? True it was a war and finding someone to trust who won't stab you in the back when they come into power is hard to find. Believe Duo, she knows. Duo still didn't even know the guys name.

"Hey you!" She yelled. "I'm calling you!" When he continued to type ignoring the girls calling she got annoyed. "Why won't you even acknowledge our kindness?" She asked bluntly. "I'm being Miss. Nice Gal offering to fix your suit..." She gestured to his suit. "... but you brush me off!"

Heero continued typing but said, "I don't want anybody touching my mobile suit. That's all."

Duo walked over to the mysterious spandex shorts boy. "That's a joke; you haven't even got the parts." She jumped up on to the waist of the mobile suit and kicked her foot at it. She kept her back away as she continued talking to him. Man! Trying to get a boy to talk was hard these days! "The best engineers in the world can't do repairs without parts. Mechanics need repair parts; not like you with your leg. See what I'm saying?" The boy still didn't say anything, he just typed away on his laptop that was connected to his Gundam. She sighed.

_He is a sexy young boy and if he'd talk maybe he'd have a girl friend. Why me? God if ya trying to get back at me this are going too far._ She thought. "Why did I bother to rescue this guy in the first place? He's anti-social, thinks he's Evil Knieval, and hardly speaks." She held her head. "I can't take this!" She sighed again. She lifted her knee up and rested her chin on it. Heero stopped typing. "You're so gloomy; why not stop pretending to be human?"

"Hey!" Yelled the boy.

"What?!" She yelled back. "You're too late to come asking for my help, sweet heart!"

"Could you keep it down?"

Duo leaned forward beaten. She had meat her match. And unfortunately she didn't admire him. "Yeah, sure." She then closed her eyes. "Forgive me for interrupting." She then looked up at Heero as a beeping sound came.

Heero jumped down from the chest and into the cockpit. Heero sat back and looked at the screen as he had an incoming message. Duo ran over and looked into the cock pit.

"What is it?!" She asked curiously.

Heero watched as information lit up on his screen. He read it and watched the braided American girl looking down at him from the corner of his eye.

"A mission." Heero said bluntly. "An enemy carrier's transporting Gundanium alloy. Roger. I'll do it tomorrow morning."

Duo's eyes widened at the boys statement. "How do you plan to work with your suit in this shape?!" She asked in disbelief. "You're talking miracles!"

Heero now looked from the screen straight at the girl. He finally had a good look at the girls face without her bangs or hat covering her. She had sunset violate eyes and pale skin. Obviously she wasn't that much of an outside girl. But then again not many colonists had tans these days. Usually they were just born with dark skin.

"It'd take a miracle for you." He spoke. "But I can handle it."

Two words came to Duo's mind as the boy said that, '_Pompous Wind-bag!'_ She stood up straight. "Well excuse me for being a mere mortal!" Even if she thought herself as a God of Death (Or Angel of Darkness) she still thought of herself as a Human. [2]

She looked back at the cockpit in doubt. She didn't like the idea of Spandex boy getting hurt or killed this early in the game. Even if he was a Baka she still had to try and stop him. But how could ya?

_If you screw up you'll be blown to bits. Your missions have no room for failure. Just like mine; the similarities are uncanny!_ She thought. _Sweet heart ya better not die on me now!_

* * *

Duo got up late at night. She could still hear Heero fixing is Gundam. Unfortunately for Duo, since she was the only female on board the ship she had to have her own cabin but the only one left was one right outside Heero's Gundam. Duo groaned as she opened the door. As she took a step out, not bothering to shut the door the cold air swept over her. She was only clad in a think strap black t-shirt and black sleeping shorts. She yawned as she saw him still working. Heero didn't even look over at the girl.

"Man, what's he thinking?" She asked herself. "I'm sacking out." She then took one more glance at him. If she didn't know that he needed to finish his Gundam before morning she would have dragged him to bed with her.

* * *

The sun had started to rise. The sky turned purple, red, orange and yellow as the magnificent sun rise claimed triumph over the darkness and sleep of the Sweepers ship. The engine of Wing Gundam roared as it got ready to flight.

Duo ran as quickly as she could she was only dressed in her pants and her black sleeping shirt on that revealed more of her skin than usual. She ran outside as fast as she could. "What's going on?" She asked as the wind blew into her face causing her to hide her face from the wind. With that Wing Gundam took off into the sky. Duo opened her eyes and lowered her arm as she looked up to the sky. "I don't believe it!" She called. "That guy's incredible; he fixed his suit over night!" _Brains and Beauty; you're a talented guy sweet heart, _she thought.

"Oh no!" One of the men called out causing Duo's attention to turn away from the boy. "We've been had! He took his parts from this suit!" Duo ran over to see her pal Deathscythe in pieces.

"What?!" Yelled Duo. She stared at her Gundam. The rage filled up in her. _Did I mention what a total bastard he is?_ She thought. "I was just complimenting him!" she screamed into the sky. "Traitor!!"

Wing flew over to its destination. In front of Wing was a carrier full of Gundanium alloy. "Target confirmed." Heero spoke. Heero pulled a leaver over his head and with it Wing turned from bird mode into fighter mode. Heero clicked a button and he fired his beam cannon. The air craft stood no chance, down it went like a ball of fire. The pieces of left over's ell below the clouds out of Heero's sight. Heero happy with his work laughed.

* * *

[3] In Arabia a fine mansion stood. There I stood the young female pilot of the Gundam Sandrock. I had decided to spend time away from my beloved mobile suit. The mysterious boy who I have surrendered to was in the room with me. He leaned on an archway. Eyes closed head down and arms folded. He was listening to me play as I stood in the middle of the room. This was the only time I was not shy.

~*~*~

I can play many instruments. I have been learning for a life time. Asked me to play anything and I'd probably play it without a second thought. Music calmed me and that gave way to my relaxing state that I am in now.

I played the joyful music. Eyes closed as I moved the bow over the stings and moved my fingers over strings causing a wonderful sound to emerge. I don't care if anyone watched me. I don't care if the mysterious boy was watching me. I just wanted to play to my hearts contempt.

~*~*~

Her melody ran through my ears. I still have no idea of her name. She has tried to help me and I have helped her. She played so beautifully. I don't know much about the violin or any other instrument for that matter. I can play the flute but that is it. The young girl intrigues me, very much. She is nothing like any of the soldiers I have meat before. That is why I have stayed. Even if it was only a little while.

~*~*~

Quatre stopped her playing as she heard movement. She opened her eyes and saw Trowa over by a glass case. In there were flutes and violins and many other instruments. Trowa opened the case and pulled out a silver flute. He closes the case and turns back to Quatre and starts to play. Quatre only smiled sweetly at him. Maybe she didn't know who he was but maybe she was getting through to him. She then continued to play along to his melody. The light shone down on the both of them giving both a gentle light as they played their harmonizing music. Oblivious to the fact that neither knew the other at all. But still contempt at the music that could be heard by many.

* * *

Down in the port the Maguanac's took care of getting the mobile suit fixed. Rashid looked over at the orange mobile suit that only a few days ago had been his enemy and was now an alley.

"It's almost fixed!" Said Auda.

"They're a similar make, so it was pretty easy." Said Abdul.

"So similar it's freaky!" Auda replied. "Right boss?"

Rashid looked down at the men. "Yeah." He said quietly. "That's why Mistress Quatre is so concerned." Rashid looked back up at the Gundam. _I'm just relieved that this guy who can fight like Quatrina... isn't an enemy._

**

* * *

**

Quatre: The battle started with the appearance of the Gundam. But is this really the will of the colonies? Taking Relena, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian leaves for the colonies again. OZ's Lady Une plots the assassination of Darlian. Facing death, Darlian tells Relena the secret of her birth. Next time on Gundam Wing Episode 5: Relena's Secrets

_

* * *

_

[1] = I love when characters are said to be younger than they actually are because I can imagine them hitting that person over the head lol. (Strange humour I know).

_[2] = I'm not sure if I wanna keep Duo as the God of Death. Every time I think of a female Duo the name Angel of Darkness comes to mind. Message me what name you want her to be and I'll get it down for later chapters._

_[3] = I'm sorry but recreating that scene with Trowa and Quatre is impossible so here's my best shot._

* * *

There's episode 4 done. YAY! I won't be updating much until mid December because I have exams in school. If you have any questions on anything or maybe want a little something put into one of the next chapters just leave a comment. Thanks everyone. Love ya loads! Xxxxx


	5. Relena's Secret

**_Gundam Wing_**

**_Relena's Secret_**

* * *

Wufei: You underestimated me because I'm a kid. You're a weak soldier. I don't kill bleeding hearts or women.

Duo: That guy's incredible; he fixed his suit over night.

Duo: I was just complimenting him! TRAITOR!

* * *

Quatre stood in a room with Rashid and Abdul. They were discussing some random movements done by OZ which seemed to have no meaning at all. Quatre wasn't the only teen in the room. She had asked if the mysterious boy would like to listen in case he was going to do something next. Best to keep an alley safe than to have them hurt. She discreetly looked over at him. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, head down and eyes shut. Keeping your eyes shut when trying to take in information usually was a good idea. Quatre had never tried it because she found it in polite to not look at someone when their talking to you. What a hypocrite!!! She's doing it now! She turned back to the men she was talking to.

It was quite boring. Not the people. Quatre could never get bored of any Maguanac. No matter what they did. She loved listening to their over dramatic stories of fighting the alliance and the specials and many others. But when it came to their strategies they became a bit... How to put this nicely?!... BORNING! Of course Quatre would never tell them that. She would never insult someone. She wasn't the type to do that. They were almost done with the discussion. They never usually took long unless they were about to go into a different terrene like the last mission they were on.

Trowa watched as the blonde girl talked with her subordinates about their plans.

"That should be everything." Said Abdul as he sorted the papers out. She nodded and went to pick up a glass of water she had. But as she when to pick it up it slipped from her had. The glass shattered everywhere.

Rashid and Abdul ran over to their lady and went to ask her if she was alright. "My Lady are you alright?" The girl looks up from her wet had and nodded.

"I am fine." She smiled. "Do not worry." Trowa frowned at the girl's response. Obviously her subordinates did not see what had really happened. "I guess I'm a bit tired. Maybe I should go and rest."

"Are you sure, Master?" Asked Abdul acting like a father to the young girl. She nodded and started to walk out of the room. Trowa only frowned at the girl.

* * *

Quatre stood inside the music room where she had played with that mysterious boy. She sighed as she started to wrap the bandage around her hand. How could she have done that in front of Rashid and Abdul? She was always so careful around them so she wouldn't have them worrying about her. She hated it when they fussed about her. But what she found worse was that that guy was in there. The other Gundam Pilot. She sighed in frustration. The bandage kept coming undone. She had removed the glass from her hand already. Quatre was so busy in her own world that she didn't hear anyone walk up to her until they were standing in front of her. She looked up and there he was. That guy! She still didn't know his name.

Quatre looked up and saw the guy looking at her hand. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and grabbed the bandage from her. He then started to wrap it around her hand. He kept his eye away from her face. Quatre looked up into those eyes. She had never seen eyes like his before. There was nothing. Nothing at all! She then saw that they were very close. Closer than she had ever been to a guy her age before. Her cheeks blushed a bit. She then looked down at her hand.

"You should be more careful." His voice rang in Quatre's ears. She watched as he tied a not on the palm of her hand. She gave a small smile as her cheeks cooled down. Why was she like this? What was wrong with her? He then pressed his thumbs down lightly on the knot.

"Thank you," she spoke softly smiling at him.

* * *

Relena and her father walked out of the space shuttle and on to the colony. A few men walked over to them. Obviously colonists.

"Mr. Darlian!" Said the first man. He then shook Mr Darlian's hand. "So rumours of Earth's chronic financial crisis are false." He released his hand. "Otherwise you couldn't afford to take a shuttle for yourselves."

"I only wish that were the only rumour." Said Mr Darlian sounding sad. "The latest false rumours throughout the Alliance...are much more grave."

"The rumours that we're planning an attack against Earth?" Asked the second man.

"How absurd!" Stated the first man. "Nothing good could result from our attacking them."

"The purpose of this visit is to find out for ourselves..." All turned to see the horrid Lady Une of OZ. "whether or not those rumours are accurate." She smirked. "Let's hope there's no truth to them."

* * *

Relena looked out from her bed room window at the peaceful colony. Everything was in tune with itself. It wasn't as chaotic as Earth was.

"How could Earthlings think the peaceful, courteous colonists... would want to start a war?" She asked herself. "How could they?"

* * *

The doors of the elevator opened and Relena ran out passing Une on the way to the board meeting. Relena stopped by the door and knocked announcing her name. A man opened the door ever so slightly.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm going out shopping." She stated.

"Be careful out there." Said Mr Darlian. Relena smiled at her father.

"I'll get you an escort." Said the man at the door.

"No, don't bother." Said Relena kindly. "It's much safer here than it is on Earth." Relena then closed the door leaving them to their meeting. Relena looked at the small desk next to the door and saw a small make-up kit on the table. It was blue with a gold outline. It was Lady Une's. Relena remembered it from the shuttle. She picked it up.

"She must've forgotten this." Thought Relena out loud.

* * *

Relena ran outside the building and saw Une with three OZ soldiers. Relena ran up to them.

"Excuse me, Ma'am!" Called Relena. All four of them turned to the teenage girl. "Here; I think you forgot this." She held up the make-up kit. Une's eyes widened.

"You idiot!" She yelled and grabbed it off the girl and threw it into a window of the building. Relena looked up at the building to see windows crash and a loud explosion along with fire rise from the windows. One of the soldiers held Relena back and protected her from the blast.

"FATHER!" Relena yelled as she ran into the building.

Relena knocked open the door and saw broken glass. And much rubble covering many different men. Who she had seen alive only moments ago. "FATHER!" She cried. "Where are you, Father?!!"

"Relena..." Came a faint voice. Relena ran over to his and moved the little rubble off him.

"Father..." she whispered. "Father!!"

* * *

Into the room ran a few men. One ran over to Relena and her father. "Is Mr. Darlian okay?" He asked.

"Huh?" Relena didn't understand what was going on. "Well?!"

Relena saw there were a few other men in the room. Once man called out while holding another man in his arms. "No other survivors!"

"Who are you people?!" Asked Relena as the first man hauled her father on to his shoulders and they arose from the floor.

"We'll just take Mr. Darlian!" He exclaimed to the other men.

"Right!" Answer the second man.

"STOP!" Yelled a man as OZ soldiers ran into the room. "What're you doing?"

"MOVE!" yelled the first man as he also grabbed Relena and ran outside to escape. The Rebel men started to fire at the soldiers. While they made their escape. They took Relena to a small van. She asked them to let her go. The man explained how she would have to go with them and that it was the only way she would make it out of there alive. Relena didn't care about herself. She just wanted to know what they would do with her father. The man just told her that they were running out of time. As soon as they got into the van the Oz soldiers had arrived and were firing at them.

One of the men placed an injection in to Relena. "This injection should help you relax." When he removed it Relena spoke softly.

"Get Father to the hospital! Or else he'll die!"

"The hospital's too risky!" Said the second man obviously trying to prove a point.

"No...!"

"They're probably already guarding the hospitals." Said the first man. "We have good doctors in our organization."

"Who are you people, anyway?" Asked Relena.

"Relena..." Relena looked down at her father that lay there dying.

"Father...."

"Listen to me, Relena..." He spoke.

Relena shook her head. "Don't try to talk! Lie still!"

"I'm not your biological father." He stated. "Your real name is Relena Peacecraft. You're the daughter of the Peacecraft family... who once advocated Complete Pacifism."

"What're you saying?"

"I'm a senator who served their country in the past. But long ago the kingdom was demolished by the Alliance. I took you in as my daughter when I escaped."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Watch out for the OZ organization." With those last words Mr. Darlian fainted.

"Father.... Father!! NOOOOO!" And Relena fainted.

"The medication' working. She's asleep."

* * *

Duo sat on the steps of the ship he was on. He watched as the sky turn from blue to purple, pink, orange and yellow. It was beautiful. The reflection of the sun in the water made the ocean look peaceful. Duo listened as she heard footsteps behind her.

"The mobile suit's repaired." Said Howard standing behind her.

Duo turned around to him. "Thank pal; I owe you one!" She smiled at him. Duo the jumped up on to her feet and turned to him. Duo rested her hands on her hips as she watched the final touches being placed on her Deathscythe.

"No problem, as long as I get paid." Said Howard. "You're an excellent client."

Duo smirked. "We made it just in time for my next mission."

* * *

Quatre stood looking out of her window as she watched the mysterious boy walk away from the building with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. She lost her smile. She had spent that time with him and still knew nothing of him.

"You leaving?" Asked Quatre softly. "I won't stop you." She said leaning forward so he could hear her, and so she could be closer to him. "But at least tell me what your name is. My name is Quatre Winner."

The guy took a few more steps before stopping and turning his head back towards her. "I have no name. But if you must call me something, then Trowa." He turned back and started to walk away. "Call me Trowa Barton."

Quatre waved her injured hand to the young boy – No – to Trowa as he walked away. "Thank you Trowa. We'll meet again." Quatre watched as Trowa walked up to the truck that held his mobile suit in. All clean and fixed ready for their next battle.

Quatre sat down on her bed and continued to look out her window not leaving the boy out of her sight. Rashid stood there watching the girl.

"Quatrina." He said. "Should we let him go like this?" Quatre knew he meant well, but he worried too much. Quatre turned to him. "He knows the location of this base..."

Quatre turned back to watch Trowa climb into the truck. "I wouldn't worry. He's not the type to go around telling anyone."

"He could attack!"

Quatre turned back to Rashid. "I almost wish he would. Then at least I'd be able to see him again."

Quatre watched as Trowa started up the engine and drove off. She smiled as she watched him.

_See you soon.... Trowa..._

* * *

Relena started to awake. She opened her eyes and cried out for her father. The first man turned to her.

"You're awake." He stated. One of the doctors then placed a white sheet over Mr. Darlian's face. The doctor shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss. If only we'd become aware of the situation earlier... we could've avoided this tragedy."

"_Lady Une, any comments on this terrible accident?!"_

"_I'm saddened by what has happened here today. I had no idea there were such evil terrorists in this colony."_

"_We're told that Vice Foreign Minister Darlian and his daughter were kidnapped."_

"_We're investigating the situation ourselves. We're unaware of the terrorists' true objectives... but if this reflects the feelings of the whole colony...we'll be forced to take military action."_

"_W-Wait a minute, Lieutenant Colonel Une!"_

"_Excuse me. I'm conducting a terrorist investigation."_

"Damn it!" Yelled the second guy. "She's made us out to be a bunch of terrorists!"

"That's just what you are!" Yelled Relena. "My father died because you didn't take him to the hospital!

"I told you, the hospital..."

"Enough already!" Yelled the first guy. He walked over to Relena and bowed to her. "I'm terribly sorry for what happened." Relena noticed the gun held in the guy's belt.

Relena jumped off the table and grabbed the gun stepping back from the men. Holding the gun for self defence. "I'll get revenge for his death." Yelled Relena. "OZ did it, right? OZ killed my father, right?"

"Don't be stupid!" Said the third man. "You'll just end up getting killed! It's suicidal!"

"I don't care if I do get killed." Said Relena.

* * *

"_I'll kill you." Said Heero._

_Heero jumped for his gun only to be shot in the leg._

"_Stop it!" Yelled Relena jumping in to defend Heero. "Why do you wanna shoot him?!"_

* * *

"Heero... I want to see you, Heero." Tears fell from Relena's eyes.

"Heero, you say?" Into the room walked an old man with a walking stick. He had glasses long white hair and a robotic hand. Relena looked at the man who stood behind her.

"Now!" Called one of the men. Two men jumped to Relena and grabbed her trying to get the gun out of her hand. Relena cried out for them to release her.

"You don't mean Heero Yuy, do you?" Asked the old man.

"Do you know him?!" Asked Relena.

* * *

Wing Gundam rose from the smoke as it pointed its gun at a squad of Aries in the sky. Wing shot at them, whipping them all out. Heero sat inside the cockpit smiling at his fine work.

"Please feel free to call me Dr. J, young lady." Said the old man to Relena. "Believe it or not, I'm a scientist."

"Dr. J. You're the one that sent Heero to Earth, aren't you?"

"That's right. But who in their right mind would've thought he'd end up in the same school as Darlian's daughter? How's that rascal doing? What a kid!"

"What are you trying to get him to do?"

"That young lad is an agent of ours."

"An agent?"

"Since Heero was young we've taught him a wide range of combat strategies."

Heero released his war cry as Wing sliced an Aries in half. Then he shot an Aries in the head causing it to malfunction and explode.

"We brought him up as a professional assassin."

"Why do that?!"

Leo's started to shoot at Heero. Heero flew in and out of the shot with ease. Heero then shot at the Leo's showing them no mercy.

"Don't you see? For the peace of the colonies of course."

"That's crazy! Killing can't possibly lead us to peace!"

"It leads directly to peace! Wars are started by people and the end with people. Heero's ordered to attack the dangerous, evil people responsible for starting wars."

"But there must be more peaceful solutions!"

"Twenty years ago, we believe that ourselves. We thought mankind couldn't be so foolish. That no one could possibly wish for a war.

The colonies were started by scientists like myself... and by labourers. Our ancestors did everything they could to form the colonies. After over 100 years of hard work... we enjoyed a normal lifestyle. And exactly twenty years ago we were living peacefully... under the ruler of all colonies, Heero Yuy."

"Heero Yuy?"

"His name still live on today as a legend among the residents of our colonies. That's where we came up with the lad's code name."

"His code name?"

"Peaceful times in the colonies didn't last for long. They must've felt a leader promoting peace was dangerous. Heero Yuy was assassinated by some organization. From then on, communication ceased between the colonies... and it became an excuse to fortify the Alliance Military. OZ was responsible for the assassination and wanted to wage a war in the Earth Sphere."

"OZ?!"

"Do you know OZ?"

"That was the last thing my father said." Relena said sadly. "To watch out for OZ. So who are you making Heero fight?"

"All of Oz. We must stop their ambitions to take over the United Alliance Military and dictate the Earth Sphere."

"But, why does Heero have to take on that enormous task?" Asked Relena. "Why should he be responsible for doing all that by himself?"

"We have no choice." Dr. J paused. "He understands the emotional pains that the colony residents have endured over the years."

"Still.....!"

A now destroyed Leo collapsed in front of Wing. Wing raised its gun and aimed at the tower block. However before he could fire someone else fire at it. Causing a light show for everyone around to see.

Heero was taken aback by the sudden explosion. Heero looked closely to see that girls Gundam land about 10 feet away from him. Deathscythe!

"It looks like we're after the same thing." Said Duo over the com unit. _"Well, aren't you gonna at least respond?"_

Wing pointed its gun at Deathscythe. It aimed. "Locked on target." Deathscythe got ready to battle against Wing. Duo didn't want to battle the handsome young boy but if he attacked she would fight back.

"Seems like the two of us will have to fight it out after all." Duo smirked, gripping Deathscythe controls tighter.

* * *

"They should be able to return you safely to Earth from here."

"Why did you help me out?" Asked Relena as she turned to Dr. J. "Is it because of my father? Because I'm his daughter?"

"Not at all." Said Dr. J. "It's because you had the same look in your eyes as Heero did. That genuine expression. Heero's actually a kind-hearted young boy."

"I know." Relena responded.

"But Heero's very dedicated to his missions. Stay away from him if you value your life." Dr. J warned her before the car drove off.

* * *

Deathscythe and Wing just stood there looking at each other. Deathscythe took a step and the ground below started to break. Duo's attention was turned to the ground. Heero saw his chance and shot. Duo screamed as the shot came hurdling towards her. The shot missed!

Heero smirked. Behind Deathscythe had been a Leo with a beam caber ready to use a sneak attack on the Goddess of Death. But now it's head was blown off. The Leo fell to the floor. Duo's eyes were wide and her lips were parted. That was fear! Real fear! That Leo could have killed her and Heero saved her. Her cheeks were tinted pink. She had thought he was going to kill her when he saved her.

Heero smirked. "I've returned the favour." He spoke. Heero then started to laugh. Wing then transformed into the bird mode and flew off.

"Damn you!" Said Duo. "I'll get you!" She spoke as he flew off into the night.

**

* * *

**

Duo: Thrown into a new, uncertain destiny... Relena returns to the Earth. What awaits her is a school party... and notice of Heero's transfer. Knowing Heero's secret Relena figures out that the transfer is related to his next mission. OZ assassins come for Relena, and Heero ends up saving her. Next, on Gundam Wing AU, episode 6; Party Night.


	6. Party Night

**_Gundam Wing_**

**_Party Night_**

* * *

Relena: Where are you, Father?!! Mr. Darlian: Relena... Relena: Father! Mr. Darlian: Your real name is Relena Peacecraft. Relena: What're you saying?

Heero sat at his computer at St Gabriel's school. "Delete files on Heero Yuy at the Saint Gabriel Institute." He said to himself. "Transfer procedures complete."

"Hurry, hurry!" Yelled a girl. Heero looked to the window where the noise was coming from.

* * *

Down below, in the school grounds was a party. Every girl was dressed in ball gowns and the men in tuxes. Heero left his computer and walked over to the window. He looked down at the people below. They were all happy and care free. They were so oblivious to who Heero actually was. That was a good thing. Heero never really care for all that stuff; parties, friends ECT. Heero closed his eyes and smirked. "I'm not involved." Heero then turned and walked away from the window.

* * *

As the sun began to set music started to play. As chatter, laughing and dancing began. Around one table sat a few girls. Relena's close friends all sat in silence remembering the tragedy of the events that had occurred.

"Look, it's Relena!" Whispered a girl for off from the friends watching as Relena walked into the party in the school's uniform. "Was her father assassinated by colony terrorists?"

"Yeah, the press is all over it!" Answered a guy far away from Relena.

One of Relena's friends walked up to her calling her name. Relena stopped and turned to her friends. "I'm sorry to hear about your father." She spoke.

"I wish I were anywhere but at a party." Said one of her friends in a long flowing purple dress. "All this festivity just makes me sadder."

Relena smiled at the way her friends were trying to be there for her. But Relena wasn't going to be sad. "That's kind of you both." She spoke truthfully. "But I can't be sad forever. Let's try our best to be stronger. Father wouldn't want me feeling sorry for myself."

"Relena..." Spoke the girl in the orange dress.

Suddenly Relena over heard a few people talking not too far away from her. "Transferring?" Called out a boy. "Heero is?!"

"But he hasn't even been here for a month yet." Said another boy.

* * *

Heero closed his final suit case full of the things he would need to go to the next school and his next mission. As soon as it closed the door to his empty room opened and a soft female voice rang in his ears.

"Are you off to fight again?!"

"Huh?" Heero turned slightly to the door to see Relena standing there.

"Where's your next mission?"

Heero turned around and pulled out his gun. His gun had been hidden in the waist band of his pants, hidden by the jacket.

Relena looked at the gun and then back up at Heero. "I met Dr. J."

Heero looked taken back by Relena's statement. Relena walked closer to Heero, but Heero only raised the gun at arm's length and pointed it at Relena's chest.

"So even you can be surprised." She stated. "Since we met, you're the one who's always surprising me. If you killed me now it'd cause quite a commotion." In her head Relena smirked. She now had the advantage over Heero. "I don't think you want that." Relena looked up from the gun at Heero's face. "The school's holding a party. Might as well enjoy it. At least until the dance is over." Relena then took a step back and curtsied to everyone.

Heero looked at Relena unsure of what to do now. Relena had made a good point. But he was not made for a dance.

* * *

In the circus the crowd cheered as the animals did their tricks and the clowns did the jokes. Everyone was happy and cheerful. Apart from the manager of the circus. He stood back stage with Catherine. Looking out for the newest member of their show.

"Where is that dimwit?!" He asked referring to the missing clown. "He's up!"

Catherine who sat on one of the crates looked past the older man. "He's right over there." She spoke and jumped down from the crate.

The manager turned to see the young Trowa Barton walking up to them slowly, wearing his clown costume and a half face mast covered mostly by his hair. Trowa stopped a few meters away from the manager.

"You're late, Trowa!" Stated the manager in an angry voice. "Why can't you just stay here and wait like everyone else?!"

Trowa kept his poker face intact while his voice spoke with a little bit of annoyance. "I made it here on time. That's good enough."

"Pardon?!" Called the manager fisting his right hand.

Catherine calmly walked up to the both of them. "We're up next!" She spoke softly. "The audience is waiting!"

The manager turned to Catherine before walking away saying. "Yeah, sure!"

Catherine stood by Trowa and turned to him smiling sweetly at the boy, while Trowa just looked out at the crowd. "Just leave it to me." She explained. "All you have to do is stand still."

Trowa nodded to her before they both walked out in to the darkness. The whole circus was in darkness with a spot light on the manager; while Trowa and Catherine stood either side of him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Called the manager as the crowd screamed for more. "Our next performance is by Catherine Bloom... the knife-throwing star of the circus!"

A drum crashed and the spot light moved to Catherine. And a second one rained down on Trowa as he bowed.

Catherine threw a knife into the air and caught it, entertaining the audience while Trowa was strapped in ready for the act. Trowa stood in a cross shape with his arms tied and out stretched. Catherine held five knifes in one hand and another in her other hand. Catherine then aimed for the wood directly behind Trowa.

"Here goes, Trowa." She warned him as she raised her hand and threw the knife.

The first knife landed to the right of Trowa just above his ear. Then one was thrown under his right arm. The crowd cheered as the amazing act continued. Catherine then suddenly threw three knifes. One hitting just below Trowa's left arm pit, the other under Trowa's left elbow and the last one hit to the left of Trowa's waist. The crowd screamed things like, "Go for it girl!" and "Amazing!"

Catherine started to get a little annoyed at how Trowa was able to hide his fear so well. "Look a little scared." She spoke to him. "Otherwise I won't have any fun, my little doll." She looked directly at Trowa and saw nothing there on his face. No shiver, no wide eyes, no open mouth. Not even a gulp. His chest was beating normally. Catherine then gasped. "Wh-what is it?" She asked as she looked in to Trowa's emerald eyes. Catherine started to see nothing but darkness and Trowa standing in the shape of a cross as if to say, _'Come and kill me!' _Catherine blinked a few times as she realised. "He's not afraid of anything!" She spoke. Catherine's hand started to shake slightly. "It's death..." She spoke as she realised the look in his eyes. "He's begging for his death." Catherine then changed her position so the knifes were close to her face. "I don't understand. You wanna die, Trowa?" Trowa however remained silent. "No, that can't be!" She called out as she released the knifes heading towards Trowa. One hit just to the left of Trowa's neck. And the other landed just barely missing Trowa's left temple. Catherine gasped as she watched a small trickle of blood run down the left side of Trowa's face.

Trowa neither spoke nor blinked at this point. Remained still. As if he was only a statue. The only movement he made was his chest evenly and slowly moving up and down.

"T-Trowa..." Catherine whispered. Catherine closed her eyes as the crowd began to cheer at the amazing performance done by the young teens.

Trowa was released from the bonds and he bowed in the spot light as everyone cheered that the amazing act done by the two teenagers. Catherine looked over at Trowa still trying to figure out the mysterious teen.

* * *

Back stage Trowa sat on a crate by the lion's cage. His mask was removed and laying next to him on the crate. Trowa had his arm folded and one leg across the other. The cheers of the crowd could be heard as the lion leaned up against the bars that Trowa's back was on. Catherine then noticed where Trowa was and she walked up to him.

"Trowa!" She called in distress. "Why didn't you dodge it?!" She asked referring to the knife.

Trowa only responded with. "I'm not paid to dodge."

Catherine didn't get Trowa at all. She rested her hands on her hips and sighed. "You looked just like a wild beast." She placed her arms behind her back and looked at the lion behind Trowa. "With eyes like that lion's." The lion in the cage rose and growled at Catherine's comment. "Oops, I guess I insulted him." She said trying to make a joke. She turned back to Trowa. "You'd look better out there if you smiled a bit." She gave him a small wink with the advice. She turned to the side and pointed at him. "You're good looking, and I'm not just saying that!" Then Catherine realised something. "Uh-oh. I forgot the most important thing!" She turned back to Trowa. She gave a small bow. "Trowa! I'm sorry I hit you."

Trowa only got up and walked away from the trying girl saying. "I told you, it's my job."

Catherine only smiled and called out to him. "Trowa! How about that smile?!"

* * *

As night rained down on the small school, music was wafted higher into the sky as male and female students started to dance with each other. Both Relena and Heero danced together. Stuck out from everyone else in their school uniform. Relena's friends watched as the two danced in to the night.

"Look! It's Relena." The girl in the orange dress called out.

"She must be feeling better." Softly stated a young girl with green eyes.

"But it's a shame her dress wasn't ready for the part." Said a girl with freckles.

"I can imagine it." Stated the first one. "I can picture her dress." All the girl could imagine Relena dancing with Heero in a sapphire blue dress with a pale blue rose at her side.

* * *

"Heero, I know too much." Spoke Relena softly with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked at the face of the boy in front of her. "You still gonna kill me?"

"Yeah." Said Heero holding the girl tightly as they danced together.

"Before, I didn't want to die without any answers." She stated. "But now it's different. Now I know how you feel when you fight." Heero didn't understand the blonds' suggestion. "And now I'm fighting with you."

Heero was now completely confused and raised a brow. "With me...?" He asked. Suddenly something in the distance could be heard. A carrier, an aeroplane, it was hard to explain. "What's that?" Heero turned to look out of the balcony window.

The music stopped playing and Heero released Relena. "That's an OZ mobile suit carrier!" Heero paused and began to run. Worry sneaked into his voice. "They've discovered this place!" Heero then ran off while Relena called out his name.

* * *

Out of the darkness of the wood that surrounded the school a fire was set off. Hitting a Aries mobile suit that had descended from the carrier. The pilots of the Aries had no idea what was happening.

"What's that?!" Called one of them.

"Watch out! It's the enemy!" Called another.

In the deepness of the forest rose the Wing Gundam from its slumber. It sat up and fire another shot at the enemy.

* * *

The Gundam Stood protecting the school from the attack while the students, teacher and musicians in the school started to panic as they watched the battle. As a fire hit close to the school everyone started to run. Relena stood watching as everyone ran past her. Screaming for their own safety. She gasped in fear as a Leo descended and realised what they were.

"The military's mobile suits!" She spoke. "Why would they be fighting here?!" Trowa of Relena's friend called out to her as an explosion knocked them all to the ground.

* * *

The Aries and Leo's started to fire at the Gundam, not caring if they hit any civilians. One shot at Wing sent it back a couple of steps.

Heero watched on his monitor as data on the mobile suits attacking him was displayed for his own use. "Leo, Aries, both confirmed as standard suits." He spoke. Heero looked forward at his attackers. "I'll get them!"

Wing started to charge at the Aries and Leo's using it's shield to avoid the attacks. Wing knocked into a Leo, knocking it to the ground. An Aries fired from the sky. Wing dropped its buster riffle and brought out one of its beam sabers.

* * *

The sun was setting in Arabia. Quatre sat at a desk with a computer, phone and books scattered across it.

On the computer was a map of the world and it was lighting up at certain areas. Quatre watched as red crosses and arrows showed up on scream. The light show against her face as she smiled. "Just as I thought." She spoke to herself. Her idea had been right. It was farfetched but it had been true. "Others are attacking OZ facilities besides me and Trowa." Quatre turned to pick up a small cup of tea speaking to herself. "I know one of them's Trowa, but are there others too?" She looked back at the screen. "Other Gundam pilots like me?" Quatre's smile grew. Wish I could meet them all."

* * *

Duo lay down on the leg of her good old pal Deathscythe looking up at the moon and stars in the mid night sky. She smiled as she listened to the workers down below her talking. Unaware yet that she was there. Her stealth skills were something to admire... Even if she could be extremely loud.

"Hey Duo! Duo!!" Called out someone. Duo jumped up into a sitting position showing whoever was calling her where she was. Duo looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw Howard with a green bottle almost full in his hand. "What's up Duo?" He called. "What's up?"

Duo smiled. "Just thinking how beautiful the moon looks from Earth." She stated.

"You bet; it's a beauty." Yelled Howard.

Duo looked up at the moon with a soft smile. "From the colony the moon is just too close." She spoke softly. "It's just like a graveyard."

"Yeah? A graveyard?" Howard repeated as he also looked up at the moon.

Duo's mind started to wonder about her life going a bit out of her character. "Wonder how long I'll be able to see the moon like this." She wondered. She then closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Hm! I doubt if Spandex boy even looks at the moon." She then lay back with her hands behind her head. "He should enjoy life, rather than trying to outsmart me. While he's alive, that is."

"I know what you're saying, but it's not that simple." Said Howard. Howard then started to walk off. "It's just human nature."

"What's that guy doing?" Duo whispered to herself.

* * *

The Leo's continued to fire at the Gundam. However the Gundam kept coming. Hitting it with its beam sabre, leaving no mercy to the pilots of the suit.

Heero's attention turned as a beeping noise came from his left. Then on the right screen a map of his area come online and showed where the enemy was.

Three Aries shot at Wing. However Wing flew backwards before he could get hit. Wing stopped in front of the school.

Heero then saw how the Aries started to ascend in to the sky. "You're too heavy!" He cried out.

Wing then sliced in half two Aries causing an extremely loud bang and a blind light.

* * *

Relena and her two friend clung to each other as the battle rained not far from where they stood. Both girl where crying in fear. "It's okay!" Relena spoke being strong for her friends. "Stop crying and run!" Both girls looked up at Relena and nodded to their orders. They all stood up. "It'll be all right! Just hurry!" They then ran off drying their eyes.

Relena turned and watched as the battle between mobile suits continued. There right in front of her – facing her was Wing.

* * *

The camera on Wing pointed at Relena and beeped. It focused in on the young girls face. Heero watched as Relena still stood on the battle field, most likely waiting for him. "Relena..." He spoke.

* * *

"Heero...?" Spoke Relena.

* * *

Suddenly a blast knocked into the back of Wing and another it the roof just above where Relena stood. Glass, plaster and brick started to descend to the ground as the young girl scream in terror. Wing suddenly leaned forward to protect the girl.

Heero grunted as the aftershocks of the rubble hitting Wing shock him violently. Heero then opened his eyes and watched as the smoke cleared his view. Heero watched as his buster shield protected Relena from the rubble. "What am I think?!" He asked himself as he watched the girl. "I'd be better off if she dies!"

Suddenly an Aries shot multiple times at Wing causing it to shake. However Wing did nothing. The Aries continued to fire at Wing while it only protected Relena from the peril that she was in.

* * *

Relena looked up at the Gundam as it shook from the blasts. "Heero... is that you?" She called out.

* * *

Heero started to sweat as he looked down at the girl before him. "Why?" He spoke. Heero frowned. "Why can't I..." Heero screamed as he turned Wing to kill the Aries behind him. "WHY CAN'T I?!"

The buster shield served as a sword and penetrated the Aries armor. Causing a cry, flash of light and an explosion to happen. The Aries fell to the floor in bits. Then Wing rose in victory.

* * *

Relena suddenly stood after watching the Mobile Suit Gundam protect her from OZ. Everything went silent as the battle was over. Finally!

"Heero, that's you, right?!" Called Relena to the mobile suit. "Answer me! Heero! Why did you rescue me?!"

* * *

Heero didn't look at the girl as she called out to him. "Yeah-why did I save her?" He asked himself. "She knows too much!"

* * *

"Weren't you gonna kill me?!" She yelled again. Almost begging for an answer from the Gundam Pilot. "Answer me, Heero!"

Wing suddenly turned around to face Relena and looked as if it was debating whether to attack or not. Relena gasped as Wing started to walk towards her. It had made up its mind. Just as Wing shadowed over Relena it stopped.

Wing pulled back its shield ready to kill the blond girl. It paused for a second before swiping down to claim the girl's life. However Wing did nothing more than miss and blow the girls hair behind her and causing more dust to spread. The dust descended to the ground and Relena's hair and dress stopped blowing.

"Heero..." She whispered.

* * *

Heero only looked at the fact that he couldn't kill Relena. "How come I can't kill her?!" He asked himself for the millionth time.

Wing stood up tall and proud. Suddenly Wing flew off into the sky where it transformed into bird mode and flew off into the night.

* * *

"Heero....!" Relena called out as she watched the mobile suit fly away. The windswept her hair behind her. "Don't run away." She pleaded. "Please, Heero."

**

* * *

**

**Trowa: Leaders of the Alliance Military gather at the New Edwards Base to discuss armaments reduction and Treize Khushrenada OZ's leader skilfully lays a trap to attract all us Gundam Pilots. The Alliance Military is destroyed by the Gundams. Treize's trap opens the gates to a new era of bloodshed. Next time, on Gundam Wing, episode 7 Scenario for Bloodshed.**

_**

* * *

**_

Authors Notes:

_Okay well sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out but I've had my exams in school so I haven't had much of a chance to write the chapter's or up load them._

_I've put up a poll on my page for anyone who reads this story. I had an idea about doing little side stories for the characters in this where maybe, for example – Quatre and Duo talk about their feelings for the male pilots. Lemon scenes (if you want them), Episode Zero (so you guys can see why these characters are who they are), or info on pilots and mobile suite, or maybe there is something you want. At the moment I'm just going to put info on pilots and Gundam's so far. I'll leave the poll up and see what you guys want... I'll be putting up more polls later to ask what you guys want to maybe happen later on in the story. If you have an idea please message me and I'll see what I can do._

_I'll put it under the title of 'Gundam Wing AU –Extras' if you want to check it out. And if I do put extra scenes in from chapter I'll inform you on the stories._

_Thanks Everyone,_

_Love_

_Atemuxyugilover_

_P.S. Comment's appreciated_

_xxxxx_


	7. Scenario of Bloodshed

**_Gundam Wing AU_**

**_Scenario of Bloodshed_**

* * *

Quatre: Just as I thought. Others are attacking Oz facilities besides me and Trowa. Wish I could meet them all.

Heero: I'm not involved.

* * *

Heero sat in the cock pit of Wing examining the information on a new mission sent to him by Dr.J. "Mission accepted." Heero stated. "Oz leaders will assemble at New Edwards.

* * *

Night time fell over the land as the circus readied itself for a peaceful night with no worries. Catherine sat in her trailer doing nothing in particular when suddenly the door slammed open against the wall.

Into her trailer ran the manager. "Trowa's disappeared again?!"

Catherine looked up at the old man. "Yes, but he did say that he'd be coming back." She defended Trowa.

"That punk keeps wandering off!" He spoke annoyed at Trowa's constant absence. "Normally I wouldn't hesitate to fire someone like that."

Catherine smiled. "But he's too good to get rid of." She giggled.

"Blast him!" yelled the old man. "I'll make him earn his pay when he gets back!" He spoke leaving Catherine to her.

"Trowa, how come you keep disappearing?" Catherine asked Trowa who wasn't there.

* * *

It was night time in Arabia and the Maguanac's had stopped for the night in the middle of the desert to rest. Many stayed on look out for the enemy while others rested having warm drinks and joking amongst each other. Auda took a sip of his drink before turning to Abdul and talking about their Lady's absence.

"I can't believe Quatre suddenly took off to a resort on her own." Said Auda. "She's still just a kid."

"Must've gone to see that boy she's always talking about these day's..." Abdul spoke remembering every time he had heard his Mistress going on about the boy. "What's his name?!"

"I think it was Trowa." Spoke Auda.

"Or she must've been tired of hanging around with old farts like us." Abdul joked. Both laughed loudly at the two possibilities they had come up with for their Mistresses absence.

"You fools!" Came a voice. Both turned to see their Captain Rashid standing there next to them. "Mistress Quatrina's left us behind... so she could go alone on some type of mission."

Both Auda and Abdul rose to their feet in shock. "WHAT?!" Called Auda. "Are you serious, Captain?"

"She was concerned about our safety, so she left us behind." Rashid spoke.

"But that'll put Quatre in danger!" Stated Abdul in slight anger.

"I couldn't refuse her kind consideration for our safety." Said Rashid before sighing. "But Mistress Quatrina, I wish you'd come to me for advice."

* * *

The stars reflected in the doc as a cloud of darkness drew across the land. The wind carried a strong sent of salt water to Quatre's nose as she stood in a phone box dialling a number. Quatre had her mobile suit Sandrock, already boarded on the ship that would take her and many others to San Francisco, where in lies the New Edwards Base awaiting to be filled with OZ officials.

Quatre waited for the phone to stop ringing and a soft female voice was heard over the other end.

"Is this the San Francisco Starley Hotel?" Quatre asked politely. "I'd like to reserve a room. I'm on my own; is that a problem?"

Quatre turned to watch as more people drove on to the ship to go to San Francisco. But then something caught her eye. A blue truck, which looked like a usual cargo truck drove on to the ship. I wasn't the truck or the cargo that caught her eye. It was the driver. There in the driver's seat sat a young boy with brown hair covering half his face and emerald green eyes.

"Isn't that Trowa?!" Asked Quatre, blushing slightly. [2]

* * *

A loud alarm went off signalling that more cars and trucks were coming on to the ship. Trowa opened the door to the truck that held Heavyarms. He jumped down from the truck and turned to close the door.

"Hi! So we meet again!"

Trowa turned to see a young girl with long blond hair pulled back from her face, pale skin and ocean blue eyes. She wore a long sleeve white shirt with a black waist coat open. Black slightly healed boot covered by black pants. Trowa knew the girl.

_Quatre Winner...._ He thought as he frowned at the girl. _What's she doing here?_

She started to walk up to Trowa with one of the most amazing smiles Trowa had ever seen. "Funny we ended up at the same place." Quatre spoke softly as she stopped five feet away from Trowa.

Trowa looked down on the girls hand and saw no bandage anymore. It seemed her hand had healed in their time apart. She was still as naive and as innocent as ever no doubt. Trowa turned and placed his hand on his waist, pushing out his broad chest. "I'm doing this alone." He spoke.

Quatre only smiled and mimicked Trowa's stance. "So am I." She stated. Was she trying to impress him?!?! "But it'd be better if we help each other."

"Think so?" Asked Trowa as he walked away from the blond girl.

"Two's always better than one!" She called out.

Trowa listened as he heard Quatre's heels clang against the ground. She was following him. Trowa only smirked. [3]

* * *

An alarm started to go off. Two mechanics's walked out of a shed to see what the commotion was all about soldiers started shouting at each other.

"Enemy attack?!" Asked one of the mechanic's confused.

Suddenly both mechanics got knocked out. Behind both stood Heero Yuy. Here turned from the unconscious pair to the large mobile suit carrier that lay in front of him.

* * *

Heero flipped the four switches. Green. Green. Red?!?! That wasn't right. Heero looked at the name of the compartment that the switch belong to. "Freight compartment?"

Heero opened the door to the freight compartment holding his gun in his hand ready to kill however stood in his way. There in the compartment lay a mobile suit. But not just any mobile suit. It was a Gundam. But it wasn't his Gundam either.

"That suit..." Heero trailed off.

The cockpit to the mobile suit opened and out jumped a small figure. It was a female pilot. Her long brown hair was in a three foot braid. Her bangs covered her forehead and showed her violate blue eyes. Her pale skin contrasted with her black long sleeve t-shit, leather jacket and pants. Her boots reached up to her knees.

The female descended to the ground. She then looked up at Heero. "Hey! Load yours on too." She called out. "I'll come and take over the cockpit." She then started to run towards Heero.

However Heero only held the gun firmer and pointed it at the girl. "Duo!" Heero spoke.

Duo stopped at the foot of her Gundam. "This time I definitely won't let the mission fail!" Duo called out to Heero smiling sweetly at the boy. She held out a hand to Heero. "How about trusting me a bit?"

Duo moved the gun away from view of Duo. "Do what you want." He called to the female pilot. He then ran off to do his own thing.

Duo smirked as she watched the boy run off. "What do you know?" Duo smiled. "Spandex boy remembered my name after all."

* * *

Soldiers started to shoot at the mobile suit carrier but normal guns weren't going to stop the carrier. Before the soldiers knew it the mobile suit carrier had taken off.

* * *

Heero and Duo sat in the cockpit of the carrier. Heero had let Duo fly the craft which had surprised Duo a little. Maybe Duo was getting through to the loner after all. Duo thought she'd take a shot at talking to the loner and have a decent conversation.

"Man, this is gonna be quite the battle isn't it." She stated.

Heero crossed his arms and turned his head over at Duo. "I don't think you understand how big this mission is." Heero spoke his mind.

Duo looked from the corner of her eye at Heero. She was actually have a conversation with him. Even if she didn't know his name [1]. "You bet I do." Duo spoke. "This is our chance to finally destroy the OZ organization."

Heero turned and looked in front of him while Duo kept her eyes on him. "This time is different." Heero stated. "We're gonna eliminate every OZ leader."

Duo smiled and looked forward at where she was going. "Yeah. Then I can return to space."

Heero turned to the young girl sitting next to him. Maybe she did understand how big this mission was but why? Why was she in this as well? Was she trained the same way as Heero? Couldn't have been exactly! This girl is a different kind of soldier to Heero. She spoke her mind and defied orders maybe. She was even open with Heero. Her face was so calm. No worry, no fear. Not like the last time Heero saw her, where they squared their dept. Heero decided to drop the subject and focus on the mission in front of him.

_

* * *

_

At the New Edwards Base, United Earth Sphere Alliance leaders... including Field Marshal Noventa as Chief Commander... General Septem, leader of the Alliance's Space Force... General Ventei, leader of the Alliance's Terrestrial Forces... and other top leaders gather for a conference. Of course the Specials' Colonel Treize and Lieutenant Colonel Une would also attend.

_But Treize secretly disseminates false information worldwide... stating that this meeting is in fact a general meeting of top OZ officials, rather than Alliance leaders._

_

* * *

_

The Battle had began!

_Leo's stood their ground all lined up ready to stop the attack of the enemy. Wing Gundam was in bird mode flying directly into the battle field. Suddenly one Leo's hit the underneath of Wing sending it of course. As Wing went into a head first drop it started to change into fighter mode. The Leo's continued to attack. As Wing slid across the ground, it used the shield not only for protection but to smoothen out the ground so Wing could get closer to the enemy. Finally Wing raised to its feet and stood tall._

_At another part of the battle Deathscythe turned around to face its enemy. Deathscythe raised its arm and its buster shield activated and flew right into a Leo, hitting it in the chest. Causing the ground to shudder._

_

* * *

_

Heero turned Wing around and saw Deathscythe standing there. Heero and Duo opened the Gundam Com Link to each other.

"_This defence line isn't like the others." Duo stated. Duo then turned her attention to the mobile suits firing at her._

"_Ten times more of them." Calculated Heero. "A lot more than we estimated."_

"_There's no turning back now!" Stated Duo._

* * *

Deathscythe then pulled out his scythe and swiped at a Leo suit cutting it in half.

Wing then fired its buster riffle taking out three Leo mobile suits. Suddenly a Leo suit hit Wing, knocking Wing off balance. However before Wing hit the ground it shot with its Buster Riffle again; destroying another three mobile suits. Wing dropped its buster riffle.

* * *

"We're taking too long to get through!" Heero stated.

* * *

Wing's beam sabre then sprung into its hands.

* * *

"Let's move in for the kill!" Exclaimed Duo.

* * *

Deathscythe then charged into the pack of Leo's. Slicing one arm off the Leo suit and then slicing backwards to cut the Leo in half. Deathscythe then used the blunt end of its scythe and knocked it into the eye of the Leo suit standing behind him. Impairing its vision. The Leo's head blew off before Deathscythe swing the scythe behind him and cut the thing in half.

Wing dropped its beam sabre down on its opposing enemy, cutting it in half and causing an explosion. Leo suits just kept coming. Wing and Deathscythe were taking far too long to get to their target.

* * *

"Crap!" Exclaimed Duo. "They just keep coming!" Suddenly beeping came on the screen. Duo turned her attention and what she got was a surprise.

* * *

Heavyarms opened its chest plate and let the missiles drop upon the enemy.

* * *

"Missiles?! Aimed at us allies!" Yelled Duo as she tried to man over Deathscythe out of the way of the opposing threat.

* * *

Deathscythe jumped out of the way barely missing the missile impacting on the ground. If that had hit Deathscythe would have surely gone to Hell.

Wing also flew backwards barely missing the missiles itself. However unlike Deathscythe, Wing did a nose dive into the ground.

All the Leo's around the two Gundam's were smashed into tiny pieces of junk and scrap metal.

Deathscythe and Wing waited for the blast from the multiple missiles to stop shaking the ground before looked at the damage or even the person who had attacked.

* * *

Heavyarms and Sandrock stood away from the mass of destruction Heavyarms had caused. They sure didn't call the Gundam that for any reason.

* * *

Trowa was now annoyed and tuted at him having to brake everything up. "'Cause you're all bunched up." He explained with annoyance in his voice.

* * *

Heavyarms then started too slid down the large slop going into the battle, leaving Sandrock to watch over the battle field.

Heavyarms reached the bottom and stood in front of a Leo with one arm getting up. Heavyarms fired its Beam Gatling gun at it causing the Leo to spas out before exploding. Heavyarms then continued to fire at other Leo suit's threatening to attack it.

Leo suits started to attack Sandrock. But Sandrock used its shield to defend its self.

* * *

Quatre's eyes shone through her goggles as she walked the Leo's start to attack her. "No time to sit and chat!" She spoke. Quatre moved to face forward as a small smirk curved on to her lips and her goggles shone, reflecting the light of the screens. "My work's cut out for me!"

* * *

Sandrock raised its Heat Shotels above its head and brought them down on the two Leo suit's that had threatened the Gundam. Sandrock rose to its feet as both Leo's exploded next to it.

* * *

"Are they OZ's newest models?" Heero asked Duo.

"Yeah!" Spoke Duo. "But they're attacking the Alliance!"

* * *

Sandrock then used one of his Heat Shotels to swipe a Leo in half. The explosion along with Sandrock turning around gave a dangerous look about the suit. Sandrock then turned to see Wing and Deathscythe standing about a yard or two away just watching later one fight.

Heavyarms then stood alongside Sandrock. Each side looked as dangerous as the other.

* * *

"Trowa!" Quatre called as she removed her goggles. She looked straight ahead. "Those mobile suits are just like ours! Could they also be...?!"

"Whatever they are, they're in my way!" Trowa exclaimed.

* * *

"Those suits are identical!" Duo announced. Duo looked at her monitor and saw an OZ aircraft take off. No doubt it was the leads fleeing from the battle field.

"That's the one!" Heero called out.

* * *

All four Gundams watched as the aircraft took off. Wing transformed into bird mode and took off after shuttle. All the other Gundams did was watch.

Wing caught up with the shuttle. Wing then started to transform once more into fighter mode. Wing then without even a warning on the shuttle brought its Beam Sabre down slicing the shuttle in half; causing the carrier to explode, lighting up the sky.

Wing then started to descend to the ground once again.

* * *

"Mission accomplished." Heero announced confidently.

* * *

Duo smiled at the mobile suits that lay in front of her. "Thanks for those missiles earlier, buddy!" She joked. She smirked. "Now I'll return the favour!"

* * *

Deathscythe then launched into an attack on Heavyarms. Deathscythe raised it Scythe above its head ready to slice the mobile suit in half.

However Heavyarms was not down yet. In Heavyarms' left arm was an army knife. Heavyarms then swung at the mobile suit.

The knife and the staff of the scythe connected causing sparks to occur. Sandrock only watched as the two separated and got ready for another attack.

Heavyarms then shot its Vulcan cannons at Deathscythe causing Deathscythe to shield itself.

* * *

"Cut it out!" Quatre yelled as she watched the two Gundams fight. If she was right then they were allies and shouldn't be fighting but talking. However neither pilot seemed to be listening to the blond.

* * *

Deathscythe then took another swing at Heavyarms, but once again Heavyarms stopped the attack. Only this time the actual blade of the scythe connected with the army knife.

Suddenly out of nowhere came a blast of fire which caused both Heavyarms and Deathscythe to party and turn. Both Gundams turned to see yet another Gundam facing them. One they had not seen during the battle. The part of the Gundam that had caused the fire was a dragon head arm.

"Haven't you gotten tired of these meaningless battles?!" Came a voice from the newest Gundam – Shenlong.

Wing then descended between Deathscythe and Sandrock.

* * *

Heero waited until he had felt the shake of Wing hitting the ground before speaking to the newest pilot. "What's that?!" He asked, not truly understanding the pilot.

* * *

The cockpit of Shenlong opened and out came its pilot. A young Asian pilot with black hair pulled back off his face and black eyes. His body was clad in white pants and a blue shirt with wrist bands. He stood tall and proud. He was completely exposed. Anyone of the Gundams could have attacked him.

"Don't you realize?" He asked. "You've all been lured into OZ's devious trap!"

"_We've what?!" _Called a female voice from the Gundam Sandrock.

"Check out the Alliance's report!" The Asian boy – Wufei – called out. "You guys just wiped out the Alliance's pacifists."

* * *

"Impossible!" Whispered Heero. Heero then turned to the channel that showed the broadcast.

* * *

"_It's the colonies' declaration of war against us! We were discussing plans for peace talks with the colonies: Marshal Noventa was central to these plans... and he's been assassinated! He was killed by the colonies' invading mobile suits! I repeat! This was a brutal invasion by the colonies! We will not yield to the colonies! We must fight them to the bitter end!"_

* * *

"That's not all," Quatre spoke out to the other Gundam pilots. "It seems that Rebels are fighting against the Alliance in different areas of the globe." She paused. "It's a coup d'état!"

_

* * *

_

A coup d'état. That had been OZ's plan from the beginning. This Coup D'état had been carefully planned. OZ soldiers hid their identities behind the Specials' facade and were posted at each Alliance military base. Since the sabotage began within the Alliance the damage to its governing body was significant.

* * *

"It was all planned out by OZ." Said Wufei. "We became their puppets. Controlled by Treize Khushrenada's hands.

* * *

"No... How awful!" Quatre spoke softly to the others, even though it was meant to be only for her to hear.

* * *

"Damn him!" Exclaimed Duo.

* * *

Trowa only remained silent ashamed they had failed their mission that had been going so well.

* * *

"I'm still gonna fight OZ." Wufei exclaimed to the other pilots. "Even if I've got to do it on my own!"

* * *

"What have I..." Heero whispered. "What've I done?"

**

* * *

**

**Wufei: Treize has taken the future by the reins. After being controlled like puppets...the Gundams follow General Septem as Lady Une's target. Heero, Duo and Quatre move in to prevent the explosion of the New Edwards Base. While Trowa and I head straight for Treize. Treize is cornered by my sword. Next, on Gundam Wing, episode 8 The Treize Assassination.**

_**

* * *

**_

[1] = I still can't believe Duo didn't know Heero's name and yet they get on quite well.

_[2] = sorry always thought Quatre should blush at that point LOL._

_[3]= yes there is going to be an Extra there. But I'm writing this very late at night so it maybe a while till I get that bit out. If I'm lucky I might just be able to get it up soon._


	8. The Treize Assassination

**_Gundam Wing AU_**

**_The Treize Assassination_**

* * *

The attacks by the Gundams sent by the Space Colonies reflected the colonies' retaliatory intentions. OZ has masked its identity in the Alliance Military and the Gundams' mission is to attack them. They year is After Colony 195. OZ has finally taken centre stage. With an army of elite soldiers at his command Treize Khushrenada had begun to wipe out the Alliance Military. The battle between OZ and the mobile suits sent to Earth causes serious repercussions on the Earth.

* * *

Night fell over the New Edwards Base in no time at all. Tanks and Leo suits came to regain control of the base. They fire at the two Gundams that had separated from the others.

Heavyarms hid behind a broken down wall waiting for the firing to stop. Once it had stopped Heavyarms jumped out and faced the enemy and fired its Beam Gatling gun at them leaving non alive.

Shenlong suddenly threw a punch to open one of the closed off sheds that kept weapons and aircrafts safe from attack. Shenlong then started to pull apart the door he had made.

Heavyarms then stood at its side and pushed the door further so both could get inside.

In front of them came red lasers dotted around making it difficult to man over in the building.

"Explosive devices with infrared sensors!" Trowa said.

"That won't stop me!" Wufei called out. "I'm going after Treize!"

Then Shenlong started to run into the building, running through the infrared sensors not even attempting to dodge them. However this caused explosives that were at the top of the building to explode.

* * *

Out of the fire that rained in the building two, mobile suit carriers took off into the night sky.

* * *

"Treize Khushrenada was using us like a bunch of puppets..." Duo repeated.

"We screwed up this mission." Quatre whispered looking down at the controls to Sandrock.

Heero however only grunted at his failure mission.

"Let's go after Treize!" Duo called out angrily. "We can still catch him!"

"Thant's not wise!" Quatre called out softly.

"Stay outta my way!" Duo warned Quatre. "Want me to shoot ya?!"

"Our tactics have always been a surprise attack." Quatre explained. "But now the enemy has the advantage."

Duo grunted and sighed at the point that the young blond had made. "You've got a point."

Suddenly alarms in each cockpit started to go off. Leo suits had started to attack from afar.

Deathscythe used its shield to cover itself. _"So we didn't get them all!"_ Said Duo's voice over the com link.

Sandrock turned to the others. _"Let's get out of here!_" Quatre called out.

"_Sure!" _Called Duo as Deathscythe jumped to the side and out of firing range of the Leo's.

Sandrock did the same as Deathscythe however, Wing only stood hunched over.

Duo looked to see where the other pilots had gone only to notice that Wing was still standing still. "Hey kid! Look out!" She yelled. "You'll get shot!"

Quatre turned to look, thinking that Duo was taking to her to see that the remaining male pilot hadn't moved. Wing suddenly got hit but did nothing but take a step back.

"Don't just stand there!" Yelled Duo trying to snap the boy out of it.

* * *

"What's all this commotion?!" Asked Sally standing in the cockpit of the aeroplane.

"An unusually large number of aircraft are asking to land." Explained a soldier. "Probably the ones that escaped from New Edwards!"

"It's too chaotic to be a mere Gundam attack." Sally spoke watching the people below. "This doesn't make sense."

"Major Sally!" Called out another officer. "I've intercepted an OZ transmission! They're gonna detonate the missiles at New Edwards!"

"NO!"

"They're trying to destroy the Gundams and the base!"

"We must land at once!" Sally ordered. "We can make a belly landing on the sand."

* * *

Deathscythe then swung slashing a Leo in half. The light was blinding.

Duo smiled at her work and turned to look at the monitor that the male pilot was on. "HEY!" She called out. "Quit relying on us like this!" She mocked.

Sandrock used its shield to defend itself and Wing. _"Your friend's just gone through too much!"_ Quatre called out.

Suddenly a tank fired at Wing sending Wing flying to the ground in a nose dive.

"_Heero!"_ Called a voice. _"I know you can hear me! Listen to me, Heero!"_

Wing then turned to the speakers that were still working.

Duo smiled as she heard the name for the first time. "Heero?" She smiled. "So his name's Heero?"

* * *

"_Detonation devices on the base's large missiles were activated! OZ is planning to blow the entire base apart to kill you Gundams!"_

* * *

Quatre checked her monitor looking for data on the base. "I've confirmed that." Quatre announced. "There are 47 large missiles at the New Edwards Base... and if they were to explode at once.... it'd instantly wipe out a radius of 300 kilometres!"

"I'm not sticking around!" Called out Duo in a slight panic. "Let's get out of here!"

"There's less than 10 minutes before the explosion! We can't get 300 kilometres away in that time!" The urgency in her voice could be heard clearly. Now Quatre was starting to panic as well.

* * *

"_You'd be able to cover that distance in time. But please, grant me my one last wish! Deactivate the missiles, Heero!"_

* * *

Wing Gundam then transformed into bird mode and took off high into the sky above the base. Duo and Quatre watched as the mobile suit launched into the air.

"You coward, Heero!" Yelled Duo not impressed by Heero's actions. "You leaving us?!!"

"You're wrong!" Said Quatre in a calming voice, knowing what Heero had in mind. "He isn't running away!"

"_Missile base location confirmed."_ Came Heero's voice over the Gundam com link. _"Proceeding to enter base!"_

"What's he doing?!" Asked Duo all confused as she watched Wing fly above the base.

"Roger that, Heero." Said Quatre calmly sitting in her Gundam. "I'm gonna stake my life on you!"

* * *

Wing then transformed back into fighter mode and landed on top of the bases missile launchers. Wing then pulled out its beam sabre and attacked one of the entrances to the missile base. The beam sabre melted the opening of the base causing a large whole to emerge. Wing then separated the gap so there was enough room for a person to jump down and not get hurt. Wing's cock pit opened and out of it Heero jumped.

Heero jumped down into the whole that must have been higher than his Gundam. Alarms and red, flashing lights where lighting up the place giving a dangerous look to the place.

"A failed mission means death!" Said Heero as he continued to fall. "But my card isn't up yet!" Heero then fired at one of the bases beams causing a wire to shoot and hook on to it causing Heero to swing down safely to the bases floor. [1] Heero then listened to the small radio that was tucked into his spandex shorts, keeping him in contact with the other pilots.

"_The detonation device has been activated on the largest missile; model 304."_ Quatre spoke over the small radio instructing Heero on what to do._ "Model 304's explosion will trigger the explosion of all the other missiles."_ Heero turned around to see any sign of the missile he was working for. _"Hurry to the model 304 control room." _

Heero ran down the corridor hoping it was the right one to the model he was looking for. Heero had to admit Quatre was good at giving orders.

* * *

The mobile suits continued to attack Sandrock and Deathscythe. Sandrock fired its two missiles, destroying two Leo suits. Smoke rose into the sky as fire lit up the battle ground. While Sandrock was fighting off the mobile suits, Duo and Deathscythe found mobile suit carriers to get them out of there quick enough.

* * *

Duo sat in the cock pit of open of the mobile suit carriers. She smiled, "They're in good shape." She said, "I've secured two carriers!"

"_The runway will be cleared soon!"_ Announced Quatre over the com link.

"Let's just hope we're not wasting our time." Duo hopped out loud.

"_Could you get one more carrier ready for departure?"_ Asked Quatre.

"Another one?!" Asked Duo as if Quatre was crazy.

"_Heero's gonna need one too."_ Quatre explained. _"His mobile suit's probably low on fuel."_

Duo placed her hands behind her head and leaned back in the chair. "You're totally confident that he's gonna succeed?" Said Duo smiling at the younger girl's confidence and trust in Heero, even though she has barely met him.

"_Yes!"_ Quatre replied.

"It's up to you now, Heero!" Said Duo, following Quatre's confidence.

"_He's got a 10 percent chance of succeeding."_ Quatre explained, not truly reassuring their friend's chances at saving them. _"But he can do it for sure!"_

Duo chuckled at Quatre's belief in Heero. You would have thought she would be friends with Heero since she was born, but she had barely known him a few hours. Duo had to admit this was a strange girl, but Duo could also relate to her.

* * *

Heero climbed through the air ventilation system and found what he was looking for. The control room was dead, meaning he'd have to find the actual system. However one thing blocked his way. Metal bars! Heero grabbed hold of the bars and grunted as he broke the bar and pushed them to the side leaving room for him to squeeze through to the controls. Heero then reached in and grabbed the control and pulled it down. The countdown stopped with just under two seconds to spare.

* * *

Duo and Quatre flew their mobile suit carriers in line waiting for confirmation of Heero's success. Quatre smiled and waved at Duo as she got the confirmation and flew away, back to her home.

Duo gave a small wave to the young blonde's carrier. She turned back and looked at the base outside of the cock pit. "I have to say you're quite the guy, Heero!" She laughed. "Nice job!"

* * *

Heero jumped back up on to the roof of the missile launchers next to his Gundam. He stood up strong and proud as he watched the female pilots fly off in their carriers.

"It was a miserable mission." Heero spoke as the wind blew his hair. Heero closed his eyes and bent his head. Heero then screamed at the sky.

"I... I totally screwed up!!"

* * *

Trowa watched as Wufei's mobile suit carrier plummeted into one of OZ's battle ships. The other battle ship that Trowa had prepared to crash land on started to fire at him. Suddenly the engines on the left wing exploded, causing the aircraft to lose balance and a fire to start.

"I'm running out of fuel." Said Trowa. "This carrier wouldn't cause a big explosion. So I'll leave on the mobile suit."

* * *

The carrier then crash landed on the runway causing a small fire to erupt. Out of the fire and smoke rose Heavyarms, undamaged by the explosion. Then a small mobile suit elevator came Leo mobile suits. They started to fire at Heavyarms. Heavyarms retaliated with his Beam Gatling gun. The Leo suits where no match for Heavyarms. The entire Leo's became piles of junk sinking into the sea or lying uselessly on the ship.

* * *

Wufei's monitor showed one ship sailing away from the rest of the ships. The monitor beeped. "This one!" Wufei called out.

Shenlong rose up from the smoke and fire that had been caused by its pilot. Shenlong pointed its arm at the bridge of the ship and the Dragon Fang fired at it destroying the bridge.

* * *

Heavyarms started firing at mobile suits and the other ships that seemed to be sending mobile suits as back up. Trowa's attention was drawn when a Leo was on a catapult line and was fired at him. Trowa turned Heavyarms, but it wasn't fast enough. The Leo suit tackled Heavyarms off the ship and into the sea.

Heavyarms released its army knife and stabbed the Leo suit. Heavyarms then looked to see many Cancer's heading its way.

* * *

Wufei slowly flew his Gundam over to a ship closer to the main ship that was sailing away. One gun was shooting at Shenlong however Shenlong stood on the gun destroying it. Right in Shenlong's view was a white ship that was his target.

"Destination reached!" Said Wufei. "Here I go, Nataku!" Suddenly a beeping sound came to his right and a red light flashed drawing Wufei's attention.

Over towards Shenlong came a flying Leo. The Leo then tackled into Shenlong, sending it in to the bridge of the ship. The Leo then stepped back from Shenlong and lost the advanced model equipment from its back. The Leo then pulled out its Beam Sabre ready to eliminate the Gundam.

Wufei slouched in the cock pit, shaken by the force of the attack. That attack had hurt, nothing was broken and no blood was shed of Wufei's part. Then a voice came over the com link.

"_Don't be so sure of yourself, Gundam!"_ Said the female voice. Wufei looked up to the screen and frowned at the Leo that had attacked him. _"You won't get any close to that ship!"_

Shenlong then stood up to the Leo suit. "Nobody can stop me!" Called Wufei.

Shenlong then took out its Beam Glaive and attacked the Leo. However the Leo stopped the attack with its shield and knocked it away then went into attack Shenlong, missing it barely. The Leo then attacked Shenlong again only this time it elbowed Shenlong in the face and then went to slice Shenlong in half. However Shenlong caught the hand and griped it causing the arm to cave in slightly.

"I wasn't expecting this much resistance!" Said Lady Une. "But its game-over now!! Die!!"

The Leo then started to push back against Shenlong; however there was no sign of any success on the Leo's part.

"Stupid move, getting emotional." Smiled Wufei.

Shenlong's hand then broke the Leo's arm and ripped it, along with the Beam Sabre away from the rest of the Leo. Leo however took a punch at Shenlong hitting its chest plate. However not even a dent was made in the mobile suit Gundam.

"Step aside!" Wufei called out to Lady Une. "You can see for yourself that you'll never beat me."

"I never knew Gundams were so powerful!" Said Lady Une annoyed at the Gundam's armor. "Damn!!"

Suddenly a ship horn was heard and the white ship that was sailing away earlier had returned and floated not too far from the battle ship Shenlong stood on.

The Leo pulled away from Shenlong and turned to the ship. "Ms. Treize." Said Lady Une.

Wufei smirked. "Looks like your superior wants to fight with me!" Said Wufei. "Fine by me! I'll stop him in his tracks!"

* * *

"Mr. Treize, it's dangerous!" Said Lady Une. "Get away from here!"

"_Lady Une..."_ Said Treize. _"Leave him to me."_

"Treize..."

* * *

Shenlong flew over and landed on the deck of the white cruise ship. The monitor zoomed in on a window where a man stood in a general uniform looking at the Gundam. "SO you're the real Treize." Said Wufei.

Shenlong raised its Dragon Fang and fired it at the window missing the man completely. However Shenlong did not retract the arm.

Treize however stood unfazed by the mobile suits attack as he patted the blunt end of his sword on his hand.

Wufei saw Treize holding his sword and smiled at the older man's honour to battle him. "I'll gladly accept." Wufei then pulled out his sword and opened the cockpit. He then jumped up on to Shenlong's arm and ran across and into the room that he had slightly destroyed.

Wufei then stood tall and proud in front of Treize. Wufei then placed both hands on his sword and took his stance ready to fight. "My names Wu Fei!"

"I'm Treize Khushrenada." Said the general. Treize then took a fencing position and held out his sword. Wufei then slightly tapped the sword beginning the fight.

Wufei then went in for the first attack, attacking at Treize's head. However Treize stepped back before blocking the next attack easily with his sword. Wufei then took another attack only to be blocked again. Treize then took an attack at Wufei however Wufei did a back flip and dodged it jumping off the wall and bringing his sword down to cut at Treize. However Treize elegantly turned around missing the attack and then slowly placing the blade of the sword to Wufei's neck.

Wufei looked down at the sword. He was defeated! Wufei then looked up at the young general. "The duel is mine." Said Treize.

Wufei stood up slowly as the sword was kept under his chin. "Kill me!" Said Wufei. He had lost his honour in losing the duel to Treize. Treize looked down at the younger boy and saw the boy was prepared to die. However Treize removed the sword from Wufei's neck and lowered it and turned away from Wufei.

"It was a goof fight." Said Treize softly.

"Kill me now or I'll come back until I get you!" Wufei warned the general.

Treize smiled and looked at the boy from the corner of his eye. "That sounds interesting." He said. "I hope we can battle again."

"Argh!!!" Yelled Wufei as he threw his sword into the ground in frustration.

* * *

Shenlong then turned away from the ship and fell into the sea. Lady Une stood by Treize as they watched Shenlong disappear into the water.

"Treize, how come you let that pilot escape?" Asked Lady Une in slight confusion.

"He's the pilot of a mobile suit. I thought it'd be fair to give him another chance." Treize explained. "It was honourable to leave the mobile suit and duel with me. I can see why he makes suck a good Gundam pilot! Next time we'll fight with his specialty, the mobile suit."

"But Treize..."

* * *

Heavyarms then sliced open yet another Cancer with its army knife and kicked it away before it exploded. Then behind Heavyarms sank Shenlong.

Trowa looked over at the Gundam in darkness. "Did that guy actually accomplish his mission?" Trowa asked himself. "Hey! Can you hear me?!" Trowa called out. However when Trowa got no reply he understood the other pilot. "I understand. Let's just drop it."

**

* * *

**

Heero: The United Earth Sphere Alliance collapses and the world heads down a path to chaos. Duo and I continue to battle OZ the reason behind the chaos. Next, on Gundam Wing AU, episode 9 A New World Gundam Pilots!

* * *

[1] = I am rubbish with technology so I don't know the name of that thing Heero uses to swing from the rafters to the floor of the missile base.

Okay in the next chapter it's gonna be base mostly on Duo and Heero, unlike in the anime where the next chapter would base on Zech. That's because this story is meant to be on the relationship of the female and male Gundam Pilots... Sorry to any Zech's fans.


	9. A New World Gundam Pilots

**_Gundam Wing AU_**

**_A New World Gundam Pilots_**

* * *

Duo: It's up to you now, Heero.

Quatre: He's got a 10 percent chance of succeeding. But he can do it for sure.

Heero: It was a miserable mission. I... I TOTALLY SCREWED UP!!!

* * *

Duo jumped up to catch the call. She landed on the ground. She then dribbled the ball around the court avoiding the white team. Two boys's blocked her view of Heero. "Heero!" She called. Duo then threw the ball causing it to dodge under their arms and bounced in to Heero's hands. Heero didn't seem all in to the game.

Then behind Heero came two boys ready to grab the ball off Heero. Heero turned and bounced the ball causing it to bounce back to him off the backboard and into his hand. Heero then jumped and slam-dunked the ball into the net. [1] Score Team B 100, Team A 101.

"Nice shot, Heero!" Called Duo as she admired the cobalt eyed boys work. Duo then walked over to Heero and tapped him on the shoulder and watched as other boys scowled and glared at the two. The girls in the bleachers were screaming how awesome Heero was. Duo couldn't help but smile. _Maybe one of those could be the future Mrs Yuy_, she joked to herself. Duo then saw the Heero was just watching everyone else.

"Hey!" Duo called out. "Wave back or something! They're cheering for you!" Heero however walked away leaving Duo on the court on her own. Duo however crossed her arms and smiled as the young soldier walked away from her.

* * *

Heero sat on a bench looking over at a military base just off the coast of the sea. He looked over his shoulder at it, pretending to casually look at it.

"So this is where you went." Called out a female. Heero turned his head slightly to see Duo walking up to him and resting on the railing. "Hey, that's pretty smart. Changing schools when you've gotta go. It's natural for people our age to be in school, after all." She commented.

Heero however looked up at the braided girl standing a few feet away from him. "What's the idea?" Asked Heero not truly getting why Duo was hanging around with him instead of going off on her own.

Duo looked out at the sea as if she wasn't really interested in what Heero had to say. "I'm just trying to act normal."

"You stand out." Said Heero calmly, still not showing his emotions.

Duo pushed off the railing and folded her arms under her breasts and turned to face Heero, smiling like she always did. "You wouldn't be as suspicious if you acted natural instead of being so secretive." She then giggled slightly and leaned towards Heero. "Why don't you just chill out and have fun as a student?"

Heero stood up. "Leave me alone."

"And stay outta my way, right?" Asked Duo, predicting what Heero would say next obviously she got it right because Heero turned to her as if she said something that was right, for a change. "The two of us are going after the same thing, here. You can't hide it from me. I can see it in your eyes as plain as day, Sweaty." Heero frowned at her. "How about the first one to destroy that fortress wins?"

Both turned to look at the fortress standing there seeming so defenceless. Heero then turned away to look behind them. A pink limo with a young girl standing in front of it caught his eyes. Duo turned around and saw the girl.

"Hey, that's..."

"Relena..." Heero cut over her.

Relena then walked up to both of them. As she stopped in front of them she looked at Duo oddly and then turned and smiled at Heero. "Heero. I wanted to see you."

Duo giggled. "She's not typical, wanting to see the guy trying to kill her." Duo said obviously amused by the blond showing up. "Maybe I should leave you both alone." Heero however grunted low in his throat and turned away from both girls.

* * *

Night fell over the Arabian Desert as voices rose from the Maguanac camp. In one of the tents sat Quatre getting scolded by most of the Maguanac for leaving without them. Even thou she had done it out of consideration of them she still was in trouble.

"Master Quatre, if anything were to happen to you how would we explain it to your father in the colony's?!" Asked Abdul.

"Don't you have confidence in us, Master?" Asked Auda, starting to make Quatre feel guilty.

"It's nothing like that at all." Said Quatre softly as she tried to explain again why she felt them only this time she could not repeat herself.

The Ahmed knocked Auda out of the way to explain to Quatre. "Our sole purpose here is to protect you."

"Do you understand this?!" Asked Abdul.

"Master Quatre!!" Called all three of them at once.

"Y-Yeah." Quatre was slightly taken back by their outburst but would not fight them any longer. Even if she had done it to protect them she knew that they were only thinking about her well being.

Rashid then stood between Quatre and the Maguanac's. "Right, that's enough." He commanded his men.

"But Captain Rashid...!" All of them started to give excuses on why they should continue to scold her.

"Mistress Quatre has promised that she won't leave on her own anymore." Said Rashid slightly turning back to Quatre.

"Yeah, I promise." Said Quatre.

"Go on, there's no time to stand around." Said Rashid as he started to push everyone out of the tent. "Load up the weapons on your mobile suits or something." Rashid then walked over to a small table to pour some tea.

Quatre had to slightly smile. All her life she had been use to having older sisters trying to protect her and tell her what to do. And being with the Maguanac the only difference was it was like having 39 older brothers, and Rashid who was like a father to all of them. "Thanks, Rashid." Said Quatre turning to him.

"I'm upset with you too; don't forget." Said Rashid warning the young girl, like a father would.

"R-Right." Said Quatre as Rashid handed her a cup of tea.

"So how was it?" He asked. Figures? Once everyone was away he'd ask her what it was like. She would have to repeat the story later about twenty times to everyone else.

"There were five suits in all." Said Quatre smiling again. "I'm pretty sure they're all called Gundams."

"They're all Gundams?" Rashid repeated to make sure he heard it right.

"They're violent and dangerous but they're all really nice guys." Quatre explained.

"How can you be sure of that?" Asked Rashid not doubting the young girl, but only concerned with the girls connection with the other pilots.

Quatre closed her eyes. "I can tell." She explained. "The soul of outer space tells me."

"The soul of outer space...?" Asked Rashid unsure of what the girl meant.

"The soul of outer space..." Quatre confirmed.

* * *

Around a small fireplace sat Trowa and Wufei in silence, cut off from everyone else. Wufei had his eyes closed concentrating on everything that had just happened, while Trowa just watched the fire spark in front of him.

"Gee, you two!" Called a happy female voice. Trowa turned to see Catherine holding a trey of food. "You call that fun, just sitting there?" She then started to walk towards them. "You haven't said a word for two hours."

"What do you want?" Asked Trowa coldly.

"Nice greeting." Said Catherine as she placed the trey on a small table between the two boys. "I thought I'd be doing you a favour bringing this. Eat it up before it gets cold." Trowa however just turned back to stare at the fire. "I'll leave it here so help yourselves. And clean the dishes after you're finished. Gotta learn your manners while you're still young. Bye!" She then walked off. Catherine then turned back when she was a fair distance away and looked at the two still sitting in silence. _I guess quiet people attract quiet friends,_ thought Catherine before walking off.

Trowa then took the kettle off the tripod and poured the liquid into a cup and handed it to Wufei. "Might not be the best java." Trowa warned as Wufei turned to him.

"I've got no right piloting the Nataku." Wufei spoke his mind.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Trowa not too sure about that statement.

Wufei then took the cup off Trowa. "Thank you." He said before taking a sip.

* * *

Heero sat in his room alone, not truly doing anything. He had done the homework the school had given him with no problem. Now he just stared at the ceiling. He had nothing to do. He was not on call until night fall. Then the room door bust open. Heero reached for his gun and pointed it at the person in the door way.

"Yo, Heero!" Called Duo. Duo then jumped into the door way. She smirked and folded her arms. "I knew if I slammed the door open you'd pull out your gun..." She giggled softly. "You're so predictable Heero!"

"What do you want?" Asked Heero putting his gun down. He did have half a mind to shoot her but it would cause a commotion and she was too valuable to lose... plus Heero didn't want to kill her before they're little bet was over tonight.

Duo just walked into the room and smiled. "I thought you might be talking to Relena, lover boy." Duo teased.

Heero frowned as he walked up to the girl. "You're annoying!"

Duo only giggled. "Aw, I'm just annoying you so I'll win the bet later on." She smiled and walked up to Heero and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Besides don't you at least want some help to relieve stress?!" Duo joked.

Heero however pushed Duo away from him. "It's almost sunset." Said Heero. "I'll give you a head start." And he turned away from Duo.

Duo smirked and turned back to the door. "Fine, see you later Heero!" And she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Deathscythe suddenly charged at a Leo, slicing it in to spare parts. The Leo mobile suits are no match for Deathscythe.

"All right!" Said Duo. "Looks like I got here first!" She smiled. Suddenly a blinding light came on the monitor to the right of Duo.

In the sky, Wing Gundam transformed from Bird mode into Fighter mode.

Duo smirked as her friend showed up. "What took you, Heero?!" Asked Duo. "Off kissing Relena, were we?" She joked. "Don't worry, I left you some action!"

Heero then fired his Buster Riffle at a load of Leo's. Wing then turned and saw three tanks waiting to attack him. Wing then registered the large tower standing right behind them. Wing used the Vulcan cannons to cause smoke to rise in front of the tanks impairing their vision. Wing then stomped on one tank and flew up to be in line with the tower. Wing then fired its Buster Riffle at the tower causing a massive explosion,

Heero smirked. "Mission complete."

* * *

"Heero!" Called Relena as she jumped out of her car.

"Lover boy, your girl is here!" Called Duo from behind Relena. Relena turned and saw Duo with Heero standing behind her. Duo seemed like a little sister to Duo sometimes with how she annoyed him.

"Pretty nice day today, huh." Said Duo waving at Relena. "Gotta get to class." Duo then walked off over to the other students. Heero looked over at Relena before waking after Duo.

Relena smiled as she watched the two pilots disappear into the crowds. "Let me stay by you a little longer." She whispered. "I wanna be stronger, just like you."

**

* * *

**

Quatre: Battles that risk live only produce mistakes. Then what meaning does Otto's death have on Zech? Lady Une announces a plan to transport Tauruses the space mobile suits, to the Siberian Base. However, it's just pretence to wipe out the Gundams. In his battle with Zechs, Heero makes a final decision. Next on Gundam Wing AU, episode 10 Heero, Distracted by Defeat!


	10. Heero, Distracted by Defeat

**_Gundam Wing AU_**

**_Heero, Distracted by Defeat_**

* * *

"_The latest plan involves transporting the Tauruses to the Siberian Base to install our new mobility system."_ Said Colonel Une as she looked over her subordinates.

"A new system?" Whispered Noin. "I hadn't heard of it."

"_Our lack of confidence in the facilities and security at the Lake Victoria base has led to this transfer."_ Noin growled at Une's words. "_The Tauruses will be transported across the Arabian Peninsula under the heavy guard of our African branch. We'll take over the transfer there. So far there haven't been any real threats... but we've considered everything. We've already announced a false transport plan. We won't let the enemies have it their way this time"_

"Enemies...?" Asked a soldier.

"The Gundams...?" Asked another.

"_The Gundams have attacked practically all of OZ's operations. This should be another attractive target for them. But as long as I'm in charge, I'll prevent such interference!"_

"If they're going to Siberia they can pass through OZ's protected areas." Said Zechs. "So the Gundams won't be able to attack."

"_No, we want them to come. I consider annihilating the Gundams a big part of this plan. Our losses up until now were because cowardly soldiers were too slow compiling their data. But this time OZ is serious. I'd like to give an example of how to eradicate the Gundams. It might not come to much use, but let me provide you with some background._"

* * *

Heero sat in the darkness of his room typing at his computer, searching for anything he could use to attack OZ with. Then suddenly words started to scroll up the screen with a claw in the background. The words then stopped.

"Dr.J!" Said Heero. Then on the screen appeared the old man with glasses and white hair.

* * *

"_We'll refer to the unit that fell over the Pacific Ocean as Gundam 01. Most remarkable is its mobility as an aircraft. We'll lure it to an Aries air zone and shoot it down. Without its wings, we can overcome it in a long battle. Next, the Gundam 02."_

* * *

"The Taurus is a problem." Said Dr. J as a picture of a Taurus came onto the screen. "It has the ability to learn from accumulated battle data. I wanna trust OZ's control system, but it's possible the machine will ignore the pilot's commands and act alone. If the command to kill overrides the pilot the consequences could be significant. Destroy it; otherwise it'll be a menace to mankind." Then the screen knocked itself off leaving Heero in darkness.

"Mission accepted." Said Heero. Then the door to Heero's room opened letting light entre the room. "Who's there?!" Heero called turning to the door.

At the door stood Duo. "I've come to say good-bye! I have a bad feeling about this." Duo pushed the door wide open and leaned on the door frame. "OZ's transport plan is good. They'll be taking two routes; by air and land." Duo folded her arms. "Heero, could you take the air route? I'll fight them on the ground." Duo then turned to leave. "We'll lose unless we have our own plan, this time."

Heero walked up to Duo and leaned in on her. Duo's cheeks tinted red as Heero kissed her. Heero then leaned into her ear and whispered. "You're not unpredictable, Duo." And then Heero walked back to his room leaving Duo to blush.

* * *

"_02's features allow it to remain unnoticed. It specializes in close combat. It is important to make 03 uses up all of its firepower at an early stage. This is true for all of them... but not one mobile suit excels in organised battle."_

* * *

Deep in the forest stood a truck holding a mobile suit. The mobile suit was covered by a cloth; so as to disguise itself as a cargo. The cockpit to the mobile suit was open and in there stood Trowa. Trowa stood on the seat resting against one of the monitors, with a keypad in his hands typing in the information to figure out where the transport of the real cargo was going to be.

"There's no choice but to attack while they're transporting." Said Trowa as he typed in a plan to do through to the monitor. "Even with such basic tactics if they can trick us our fighting power will be dispersed." Trowa looked up at the monitor. "By air?"

* * *

At the edge of the Arabian Desert rested the Maguanac ready to move out into battle. Each one loaded and suited with their highest high tech weapons. Sandrock stood in front of them along with Rashid's mobile suit.

"We'll take the land!" Said Quatre to the Maguanac's, showing the plan. "They might come by air. If we hit their land transport early we can tell everyone whish one's the decoy!"

"You think the other Gundams will come?" Asked Rashid.

"We can't win by ourselves." Quatre said softly to Rashid. "But I'm positive the other will come."

* * *

In the large mountain lands of China stood Shenlong. Shenlong was telegramming the mission details to Wufei. Wufei stood on a large rock listening to the signal while watching Shenlong. The signal stopped and Wufei looked up at the face of his Gundam.

"I'm no longer able to fight in my current state." Said Wufei and bowed his head. "Denounce me, Nataku."

* * *

"_04 is also a close-range battle type... but we believe its battle range is broader than 02. Avoid direct combat with 05. Barrage until it's destroyed. Be extremely cautious of the firepower in its left arm. That concludes my briefing. Gather the troops of the respective bases along this route to standby."_

"Yes, ma'am!" Called all the soldiers.

"Colonel Zechs, I was hoping you'd take on the task of fighting 01 with the Tallgeese, one on one." Said Colonel Une. "What do you think?"

"You can't expect him to go alone!" Called out Noin. "I'll back him up."

"But Noin..." Zechs protested.

"There are still some Aries left in the Lake Victoria base." Noin explained turning to Zechs. "I request orders to lead the Aries to battle."

"I'm appointing you to the headquarters." Said Colonel Une.

"But why?" Asked Noin not understanding the Colonel's decision.

"You'll be assisting me." Colonel Une explained to Noin. "Any problems with that?"

"No..." Noin spoke.

"Colonel Zechs previously received a serious blow at the hands of 01." Explained Colonel Une. "Now that he had the Tallgeese this would be the perfect opportunity to get his revenge."

"Convenient." Whispered Noin. "If he loses it all becomes Zechs' fault."

"Noin, it suits me fine." Zechs said casually. "I was hoping you'd be stationed at the headquarters."

"Zechs?" Asked Noin not understanding what Zechs was trying to say.

"When we fight we'll need quick, accurate information. I'll need your support." Zechs explained.

"Sir!" Noin stood to attention. "Count on me!"

"Commence operations!" Yelled Colonel Une.

* * *

Relena walked along the school grounds and was meat by three girls, in the schools uniform. "Relena." One of them called.

"Good morning." Said Relena.

"Relena, something awful happened!" Exclaimed one of them.

"Heero has changed schools, right?" Asked Relena.

"You already knew about it?" Asked the girl a little surprised at the blonds awareness.

"We hadn't even become friends with Heero and Duo yet." Softly and sadly said one of the other girls.

"Off to fight again, Heero?" Relena whispered. Relena closed her eyes. "Well, I'm headed for my own battleground."

* * *

The battle began as the Maguanac's attacked from a safe position behind boulders from enemy suits. The Aries weren't standing a chance against the Maguanac's. Rashid then spotted the train that was transporting the Tauruses.

"There's our target, Master Quatre!" Rashid warned Quatre over the com link.

* * *

Sandrock fired its two missiles at the opposing mobile suit Leo's. Sandrock then sliced in half another Leo with its Heat Shotels.

Quatre looked through her goggles at her enemies transport and security systems. "No mistaking this security!" She spoke confidently. "It's this route!"

Sandrock walked over to the tracks and raised its Shotels above its head. However the train had its own weapon system and fired two shots at Sandrock. The shots hit Sandrock's back causing Quatre to scream as Sandrock went crashing onto the tracks. Quatre cried out in pain as Sandrock's cockpit rattle furiously. Suddenly a horn was heard and light reflected through the monitor at Quatre. Quatre looked up and saw the train was not that far away from her. Too Late! No time to get Sandrock out of the way!

Then Deathscythe came and grabbed a hold of the train. "You wish!" Duo called out. Deathscythe then started to pull the train off the tracks. The train then tipped over to the side and went crashing into the ground causing scrap metal, rock and dust to go everywhere.

Quatre closed her eyes as she prayed Allah that Duo was alright after that. Then Quatre saw Deathscythe rise from the rubble and push a piece of rubble out of the way so both mobile suits could see each other.

"Hey, are you okay?!" Duo asked sounding worried about the young blond.

Sandrock rose from the ground and turned to face Deathscythe. "I'm fine." Said Quatre a little shaken up. "Glad you came."

"Sure." Said Duo. "But this route's the decoy." Duo explained.

"What?!" Asked Quatre softly, not understand. If this was the decoy why on earth would they have this much security?! It made no sense... Unless this was to get a Gundam while the other carrier got to the destination point as well... Hit two birds with one stone either way they did it.

Then suddenly the carriers of the train started to open and out of them popped Leo mobile suits. The Leo suits had Sandrock and Deathscythe surrounded.

* * *

A high speed carrier started to get shot at by mobile suit Aries. Then the roof of the carrier flew off and out of the smoke that it had left rose Heavyarms. The carrier was then shot and caused a small explosion. Heavyarms shot out of the carrier and used the jet propulsion pack in its back to fly into the air and fire at the Aries.

Heavyarms then flew to the ground attacking the tanks that were firing at it. Destroying them completely. Heavyarms then skidded on the ground before standing up and firing at the Leo mobile suits that were defending the fuelling point of the Taurus suit carriers.

* * *

Leo suits started to attack Wing Gundam, knocking it off balance and sending it into a nose dive on the ground. While skidding on the ground Wing transformed from bird mode into fighter mode. Wing then stood up and was knocked over by a blast, however on the fall Wing used its Beam Riffle to attack back destroying a hand full of Leo's.

Then the monitor flashed red and a beeping sound rang in Heero's ears. Heero looked at the monitor and saw a mobile suit coming its way. "That an Aries?" He asked himself. "No it's bigger... Data checked. No match to the latest OZ weapons?!" Heero then pointed the Buster Riffle at the mysterious mobile suit.

Just as the mobile suit got in range in the headed for the sky, while the Beam Riffle's blast when forward.

"What speed?" Said Heero as he watched the mobile suit fly into the sky.

The Tallgeese then aimed for Wing. It pointed the gun and fired a few shots. Wing held its ground as the blasts hit the ground around it.

"That's enough, Gundam 01." Said Zechs as he landed Tallgeese on the ground a few yards away from Wing. "We have no need for beam rifles or cannons between us."

Then Tallgeese' cannon dropped to the ground and then pulled out a Beam Sabre. "We'll fight for recondition of superiority!" Yelled Zechs. "I'm sure that'll suit you! You ARE a Gundam Pilot.

Wing dropped its beam rifle and pull out its beam sabre. Both mobile suits stood ready to battle to the death.

* * *

Heavyarms launched its missiles at the base causing many explosions and fires to start as smoke rose into the dark night. Trowa then looked to see the mobiles suits ready to battle. "There's the flight type." He said turning Heavyarms towards the battle. "Is that a new OZ model?"

* * *

Tallgeese took a swipe at Wing however the Buster shield blocked the attack. Tallgeese tried again causing Wing to draw back slightly. Wing then tried to swipe at Tallgeese however Tallgeese intercepted to beam sabre with its own. Tallgeese then went to slice Wing at the waist however Wing flew backwards a few yards and landed in a fighting stance.

"I believe I've won this battle!" Said Zechs smirking. "I feel no fear whatsoever! I can defeat you without taking Tallgeese to its full limit!"

"Prototype Leo!" Heero said as the layout of the Tallgeese was displayed in front of him. "So OZ has completed them! It won't be easy, but I'll destroy it!"

* * *

Heavyarms took in the data of the mobile suit facing the flight type Gundam. He had watched how the duel had began and would not stick around to see it end. "My mission's to destroy the Taurus." He said. "I'm checking out!" [1]

* * *

"Half the land route Leo troops has been defeated..." Said a soldier. "By 02 and 04."

"01 is battling the Tallgeese." Said another soldier. "But 03 is headed for the supply base."

"Who would've guessed Gundams had this much power?" Said Colonel Une starting to doubt her own strategy.

"The Taurus carriers are on standby for emergency take off!" Explained Noin. "I'll give the 'okay'."

"I didn't approve that!" Said Colonel Une confidently. "My strategies never fail. Get Space Fortress Barge on line!" She called as she walked over to the main computer.

"A Space Fortress...?" Asked Noin in a whisper. Why would you want a Space weapon if your fighting on the earth. Fair enough if it was to show a satellite reading of an area, but they already had that, there would be no need for it... So why?

The blackened screen turned on. "Colonel Une; positioning is complete." Said a soldier on screen.

"Good!" Said Colonel Une, before turning back to the people in the room with her. She then raised a microphone to her lips and started to speak.

* * *

"_Calling all Gundam Pilots. We're ready to stage an all-out missile attack on the colonies! We've seized all missile satellites from the Alliance. Now we truly control the destiny of all colonies! This isn't a bluff. I demand all pilots to surrender at once and hand over your Gundams!"_

* * *

Quatre took off her goggles. "They've targeted the colonies!" She cried out in panic.

"Hand over our Gundams?!" Asked Duo. Both girls had sweat running down their brows. Either way they had no choice. If they keep on battling the thing they are protecting will be destroyed, but if they surrender then all hope for freeing the colonies and bringing peace is over. Not to mention they will be tortured and most likely killed.

"Sound like OZ's tricks." Said Trowa over the com link to the girls.

* * *

"Hell of a time for tasteless tactics!" Zechs scowled at the Colonel in charge. However Wing continued to attack Tallgeese. "You guys can't fight, can you?!" Zechs taunted them. Wing then tackled Tallgeese and then sliced off the left arm. "I can't fight either! Noin! Get me Lady Une!"

* * *

"The Gundams have stopped, but they aren't surrendering." Explained a soldier.

"Launch a missile!" Snapped Une. "I don't care where!"

Then on one of the small screens came Zechs. "Colonel!" He spoke seeming not too pleased. "Get a grip on yourself!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" She snapped at him. "That isn't what His Excellency wants!" He referred to Treize.

"I'm merely fulfilling His Excellency's ideal!" Colonel Une retorted.

"You clearly don't understand His Excellency!" Exclaimed Zech losing his patience with the woman.

Then Colonel Une turned off the transmission with Zechs and screamed at the screen. "You're the one that doesn't understand him, Zechs!"

"No, it's you." Said Noin standing behind Colonel Une, trying to speak reasonably with her. "Colonel Une. The objective is to eliminate the rebels. His Excellency doesn't want battles that involve civilians."

Colonel Une then spun around and slapped Noin in the face, causing a red mark to appear on Noin's cheek. Noin did not however scream at the slap even though it rang through then entire room. Noin then stood up and glared at Colonel Une.

"The colonies can be flattened with the most minute of attacks." Explained Colonel Une. "They're insignificant worlds for the pathetic. What about the rebels?! I'll sweep them all away with this single command! Launch missiles!!!"

"No, don't!!" Pleaded Noin trying to stop the missile launch from hurting innocent lives.

Suddenly the screens became blank and then an old man appeared on the screens. Everyone in the Base was confused at what was going on.

* * *

"_Attention OZ. I never imagined you people could be so foolish. The Space Colonies have no intention of fighting OZ. This is MY personal battle I'm staging against you!"_

* * *

"Who's he?" Asked Zechs as he listened to the man speak about OZ.

"Dr.J..." Whispered Heero

* * *

"So the rebel's finally showing his face!" Said Colonel Une walking over to the screens.

"Transmission is on a regular line from outer space." Commented a soldier.

"Transmission origin is Colony C-1013." Said another soldier.

* * *

"Who's this guy?" Asked Duo confused.

"The person who's been sending orders!" Explained Quatre. "To one of us five Gundams.

* * *

"_To you, inhumane moves like colony assaults are justified... If that's what it takes for you to come out Victorious. I have no choice but to surrender."_

* * *

"Very well!" Said Colonel Une. "Your surrender's accepted. Abandon your Gundams immediately!"

* * *

Then the cockpit of Wing opened and out of it stepped Heero. Zechs looked at the young boy in awe and in petty. "A kid. The pilot of a Gundam is a little boy?!" Asked Zechs.

"_I surrender. But I will not hand over the Gundams. I repeat. I surrender, but I will not hand over the Gundam._"

"Mission accepted." Said Heero Yuy for the final time. Heero raised the control to the self detonation device and hit the button.

The outline of Wing started to turn red as the warn light flashed in the cock pit. Suddenly the chest plates started to light up. Then a surging amount of energy was thrusted into the main points of the Gundam. A bright bluish white light flashed and a warning alarm sounded. Then in what seemed like only second the Gundam detonation was complete. Small scraps of metal, wires and glass shattered in to millions of pieces as the tall and proud Wing Gundam exploded into a pile of rubble. Heero pun in the air as he was thrown from the hatch of the cockpit and send tumbling to the ground like the entire Gundanium alloy around him. The frame of Wing the collapsed to the ground in nothing put a pile of junk.

Blood started to seep from Heero's head and body mixing his fair skin with an awful smelling liquid.

"HEERO!!!!" Screamed Duo as she watched her friend fall to his death.

* * *

"01 just..."

"...self-detonated..." Colonel Une finished Noin's sentence.

* * *

Quatre's eyes widened as her slight empathy power started to take over her boy. She grasped her heart. The emotions of people around her started to turn in her head. The beating of their hearts increased in time with hers.

"_That pilot sacrificed his life..!"_

"_He self-detonated in exchange for the colonies?"_

"_He sacrificed his life without a second thought."_

"Aaahhh!" Screamed Quatre as she grasped her heart tighter. Heero's pain flowed through her body. The pain of your body being crushed by the shier force of the blast behind him. The blood that seeped from his body making him weaker and paler than he was before. Tears started to flow from her eyes as she leaned forward trapped by her belt to curl up and hope the pain goes away.

"The pain!..." She couldn't get her words out the pain was too much. "My body!... My Soul!..."

"_Can you hear me?"_ Came a voice ringing through Quatre's ears. _"We must leave here at one!"_

Quatre's eyes shot open at the sound of the male's voice.

* * *

Heavyarms reached down and grabbed Heero off the ground.

* * *

"Trowa!" Whispered Quatre with a slight hope it was. "That you, Trowa?!

"Without resolution we cannot fight." Explained Trowa over the com link. "He's accepted all orders."

"B-Because they bluffed with the colonies." Duo whimpered trying to hold her tears back.

"We can't fight any longer." Said Quatre as the tears still flowed down her cheeks.

Sandrock then used on of its Shield Flashes to cause a blinding light to help them escape.

* * *

Heavyarms didn't move, waiting for what the Tallgeese would do. Heavyarms wouldn't be able to fight with Heero in its hand.

"Hurry and move out!" Called Zechs to Heavyarms. "I won't attack you in a position like this!"

Heavyarms then turned and started to leave.

**

* * *

**

**Duo: Damn that OZ how could they do that?!?!?! The Gundams have been defeated. With the colonies used as hostages, we don't have a chance. Quatre and I head to a small village, of the Maguanac's home. Quatre and I talk about our missions when OZ attacks. We're useless, now... Relena heads to Moscow to face her father's killer... Looks like I'm the only one worried about If Heero's alive or not... Next time on Gundam Wing, episode 11, The whereabouts of Happiness!**

_**

* * *

**_

[1] = Anyone notices that in most of the first series when Trowa speaks during a battle it sounds like a whisper?!?! Just thought I'd throw it out there.

Happy New Year Guys XXXXX


	11. The Whereabouts of Happiness

**_Gundam Wing AU_**

**_The Whereabouts of Happiness_**

* * *

Une: We're ready to stage an all-out missile attack on the colonies!

Zechs: You guys can't fight, can you?!

Heero: Mission accepted. Duo: HEERO!!!!

* * *

In a small forest outside of the Arabian Desert hid Deathscythe. Deathscythe was hidden so that the enemy could not catch its pilot. Duo sat in the cockpit watching the monitor for enemy aircrafts or mobile suit. Things did not look bright for the Goddess of Death.

"There's really no way out, with all this security." Duo said to herself. "Besides, to swipe a carrier... I'd have to cross the desert to get to an airport."

Duo was starting to doubt her own skills after what Heero had done. But she couldn't think about Heero at that moment in time, because one slip up, one careless moves this point in the war and she'd be like Heero.

Suddenly one of the monitors flashed white. Duo turned and looked at the monitor. The monitor closed in on a small cliff. On it was a young girl dressed in black and white, with long golden blond hair blowing in the wind and brown goggles covering her eyes. She had a flash light in her hand and she was signalling to Duo.

"That girl..."

* * *

The Maguanac's stood hiding against the cliff waiting for their master to return. Deathscythe walked up to the empty Sandrock and looked around at all the men that were stuck like them.

"We're in the same boat." Said Duo softly. "With all those planes looking for us you're stuck, too."

Deathscythe then moved its hand that was holding the blond girl to the cliff. Quatre started to explain a plan to Duo. Quatre couldn't help but feel she had to help the girl. From the beginning Quatre could tell that Duo and Heero were something of partners... In a way like herself and Trowa.

"A large sandstorm is coming." Quatre explained to the braided teen. "That's when we'll cross the desert." Quatre then jumped off Deathscythe's hand landing perfectly on the rock formation. The young girl then turned back to the dark mobile suit. "Wanna join us?"

"Yeah, I do." Said Duo still feeling sad about the events that had just passed. "I could use some sympathy."

"And I need time to think." Quatre said honestly before looking at the ground and recalling the devastation that had just accrued.

* * *

The sandstorm had begun to turn for the worst and the Maguanac's took the lead on leading the Gundam Pilots in to the desert. The group of mobile suits then stopped.

"Nothing on the radar." Called Auda.

"That doesn't mean a damn thing." Said Abdul. "Spread out and watch for enemies." Then a few of the mobile suits started to look out for enemies.

"Crap, I can't see a thing in this sandstorm!" Said Duo as all her monitors picked up was sand and the Gundam standing right next to hers. "What could be out here?"

Then the picture of the young girl came up on the right monitor and she started to explain. "There's a middle east nations' military base unaffiliated with the United Earth Sphere Alliance or OZ." Quatre explained to Duo. "Let's take refuge there."

"A base?" Asked Duo confused.

"_No problems here."_

"_Here either."_

"_Or here."_

"Roger." Said Rashid as his mobile suit with the number 1 on the left shoulder rose its gun as a signal.

Duo watched as the Captain of the Maguanac's signalled to something unknown to the girl. Then the ground started to shake close to where Duo, Quatre and the Maguanac's stood. Duo blinked as she watched some of the sand move. "An underground base?!" Then in front of them opened a large tunnel going underground to who knows where.

"Let's go." Commanded Quatre and Sandrock moved in to the tunnel.

Duo felt concerned by the girl's actions. What was down there? This blonde Gundam Pilot seemed more reckless than Heero... And that was saying something! Going into an unknown base! What the Hell is the girl thinking?!

"H-Hey!" Called Duo unsure about the other female pilot's decision.

Rashid then moved his mobile suit next to Duo's and started to explain about the base to her. "This base belongs to out Maguanac Corps' homeland."

"It's your base?" Asked Duo in disbelief. _Okay maybe the blond isn't reckless. Damn I'll have to find out her name!_

* * *

The cockpit to Sandrock opened and out came Quatre. She smiled sweetly at the two men who came to greet her as she removed her goggles.

"Good of you to come, Quatre."

Quatre smiled as she jumped down in front of the man from her Gundam. How could she not recognise that accent or voice? There was only one man who would speak to her with that formality around here without calling her master or mistress. "It's been a while, Commander Sadaul."

"The missions have been tough since you got to Earth, huh." Said Sadaul happy to see the young girl after so long.

Quatre then turned to Rashid to show her appreciation. "I owe the Maguanac Corps for all their help." Quatre then turned back to the commander. "How can I thank you?"

"It was their personal decision; they wanted to help you." Commander Sadaul explained to the petit girl.

"If we had more strength we could've done more damage to OZ." Said Rashid showing his apologies for them not succeeding their last mission. Even though he knew it wasn't his fault he still felt like it was their fault.

"That troublesome OZ!" Yelled Commander Sadaul. "A sensible person wouldn't use the colonies as a shield!"

"We're to blame, for not stopping them." Said Quatre as Deathscythe's cockpit opened and out came Duo. Duo had listened to the conversation and decided that it was her time to appear.

"Yeah, we're totally to blame." Said Duo drained of her happiness. Duo then jumped down from her cockpit and walked over to the young blond.

"Oh, no, Quatre." Said Commander Sadaul trying to cheer the two girls up. It wasn't working but both girls respected his attempts and tried to cheer up. "No one would blame you. Here, come this way."

"Master Quatre, we'll get started with the mobile suit repairs." Explained Rashid.

"Yeah thanks." Said Quatre shyly. "Oh, and Rashid..."

"Yes, I know." Said Rashid understanding what the young girl meant to say, even though she was slightly embarrassed to ask for something. "We'll repair both Gundams."

Quatre then turned to the American teenager next to her. "Okay?" Asked Quatre, not sure if the other girl would want anyone touching her mobile suit.

"Just fine by me." Said Duo taking the offer. "I appreciate it."

Quatre then walked up to the braided teenager, taking in the fact that the American as about two inches taller than her. Quatre was used to being the shortest so it didn't come as a surprise to her. Quatre smiled sweetly at her. "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Quatrina Winner. But everyone calls me Quatre."

"Winner?" Asked Duo in shock of the young blonde's family name. "Then you must be the youngest in the Winner family making you the heir? The influential and financial power of the Arabic Nations?"

Duo couldn't believe that she was meeting one of the most famous females in the colonies. Quatrina was known for standing up for rights of test tube babies and many other things. Quatre was like a role model to many people on the colonies, and to think she was down here on Earth fighting when she comes from a pacifist family. "No wonder everyone looks up to you are this place."

Quatre started to blush as she listened to Duo. She always got embarrassed when people spoke about her equal rights and political speeches. Quatre had been known for a few years on the colonies as the Desert Princess of Peace, for her peaceful ways. That was not the case anymore.

"Our family is all pacifists." Quatre explained to Duo. "I disinherited myself to come out here."

Duo couldn't believe that the young girl had done that. She could have had anything and yet she gave it up to be a Gundam pilot. Duo had to admire the girl to risk everything just to come here. They were both from completely different backgrounds and yet where both fighting for the same cause.

"Yeah? It takes all types, I guess." Said Duo referring to being a Gundam pilot. "I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell. I might run and hide, but I never tell a lie."

* * *

Relena walked out of the airport in the cold city on Moscow. Relena walked past a shop with TV's displaying the News. One News broad cast caught Relena's attention.

"_We were told that the colonies have sent mobile suits to Earth."_ Said a Reporter. Then on the screen came Lady Une.

"That's her!" Said Relena as she saw her father's killer.

"_It's true that a number of mobile suits were sent to Earth and tried to destroy certain targets. However OZ is currently taking steps to expose the rebels so it can maintain world peace. It's only a matter of time before we solve this issue."_ Explained Lady Une.

"That rose doesn't suit her one bit!" Said Relena referring to the rose on Lady Une's uniform.

* * *

The limo door was opened and Relena got out. Relena then smiled at the older man who had opened the door for her. "Thank you." She said softly as she straitened her white dress.

"My pleasure." Said the man.

"My, isn't she cute!" Said a woman to her husband as they watched Relena.

Relena then took the escalator up to the main building where the party was meant to be. As Relena started to walk into the building a man walked up to her stopping her in her tracks.

"Excuse me." Said the man in a very posh voice. "Do you have an invitation?"

"No." Said Relena before taking a step forward before being stopped by the man again.

"Forgive me, but this party is open only to invited guests." Said the man.

Then up the stair came an old man. When he saw Relena he couldn't help but recognise her. "Katrina... [1]" Relena turned when she saw the older man walking their way.

"Do you know any other guests?" Asked the man preventing Relena from entering the party.

"Relena, you're early." Said the old man as he walked up to the young girl.

"Oh, Marquis Weridge!" Exclaimed the man. He then bowed. "I'm terribly sorry; I had no idea she was your relation."

"Not to worry." Said Marquis. "Shall we go, Relena? The party's about to begin."

As Relena and Marquis walked into the party many older folks watched the young teenage walk with Marquis. All smiled and commented on how lovely Relena looked in her ball gown. Relena was use to people commenting on her and she was always told to ignore it whether it is good or bad.

Relena looked up at the older man "Uh..."

"Don't mention it." Said Marquis as he turned to the young girl standing next to him. "This place is full of old folks. Young people like you are a rarity."

Then an older woman with a faded colour black hair walked up to the two in a burgundy red dress and looked down at Relena. "My, Mr. Weridge. What a pretty young date."

Relena curtsied to the older woman. "How do you do. I'm Relena." Relena said respectfully.

An older man bowed slightly to the younger girl. "May I have this dance miss?" He asked politely.

However Marquis moved his arm in front of the other man and chuckled. "I couldn't allow that. The first dance is already taken." Marquis explained to the man. He then bowed to Relena. "If you wouldn't mind, could I have this dance?"

Relena smiled sweetly at the elder. "Why should I mind; I'd be delighted. It'd be my pleasure.

Relena started to dance with Marquis. He was a lovely dancer. But Relena did not enjoy dancing with him as much as she did with Heero. Heero had made her feel safe and protected. However Relena had not come to Moscow seeking Heero. She had come to seek her heritage.

"I can see the Peacecraft influence in you." Marquis commented as they danced to the flowing music.

"Do you know the Peacecrafts?" Asked Relena curiously as she turned around.

Marquis stopped dancing with Relena seeing that he should be the one to tell her about her family. "Of course I do." Marquis then lead Relena off the dance floor. Relena saw they were heading for an empty table, so she walked ahead and pulled out the chair for the older man to sit on.

"Thank you." Said Marquis as he sat down. He then placed his hands together and rested his elbows on the table. "I was close to the Sanc Kingdom monarchy, the Peacecrafts. Till 13 years ago, when the family was overthrown."

"Why was the Peacecraft family overthrown?" Asked Relena innocently.

"It seems absurd, but while some people hope for peace others try to gain through disputes. The former was the Peacecraft family and the latter was the United Erath Sphere Alliance." Explained Marquis.

"Their talk of peace interfered with the Alliance's objectives?" Asked Relena.

"Yes and even the Romefeller Foundation which opposed the Alliance started developing weapons." Explained Marquis. "Blasted OZ!"

"OZ?" Asked Relena. After hearing the name so often Relena had become betwixt with finding out what OZ truly was.

"I invited Treize today to ask what he was trying to pull." Stated Marquis obviously fed up with OZ as well. "But he sent over some representative!"

Relena turned to the stair and frowned as she saw Lady Une there. Her father's murderer! Relena despised that woman so much. A smug smile was on Une's face as she walked down the stair followed by two OZ officers. The music suddenly quietened down as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Lady Une turned to the band. "Don't worry; I'm a guest too." Stated Une and the band continued to play. Lady Une then walked up to a man. "Show me to Marquis Weridge. I must see him personally, on behalf of His Excellency." The man pointed Une in the direction of Marquis.

Marquis frowned at the Red rose that was placed on Lady Une's uniform. The flower of love on a soldier's uniform. How inappropriate! "Roses don't belong on military uniforms. A rose is more suitable for someone kind like you, Relena." Stated Marquis as Une walked closer to him. Relena sighed and placed her hand on the old man's shoulder.

Lady Une stopped in front of the two. "Marquis Weridge." Said Lady Une. "I come on behalf of Treize Khushrenada. My name is Lady Une. I need to talk with you."

Marquis held out his hand. "Before that, would you give me that rose?" He asked. "I'd like to give it to my granddaughter."

Lady Une turned to the young girl standing next to Marquis and saw a frowning Relena. Lady Une was surprised. "Relena Darlian! What're you doing here?!"

Relena leaned forward to Marquis. "Grandfather, roses don't look good on me either. I'd look better soaked in the blood of OZ!" Stated Relena angrily. She then reached into the bow at the back of her dress and pulled out a gun. "Here's for my dad!!" She exclaimed as she pulled the trigger.

However before Relena could hit Lady Une, Une moved out of the way causing the bullet to shatter the rose's petals like pieces of glass. Relena then aimed at the guard that Une hid behind as he cursed and pulled out his gun at her. However before any bullets could hit Relena she ran out into the gardens to escape from the soldiers.

"After her!" Commanded Lady Une. However her path was blocked. "Marquis!"

"Standing in your way is about the only thing I can do!" He explained as he held out his hands as if to shield the girl. "I can't match her courage!"

"How dare you!" Exclaimed Une as all the guests moved besides Marquis to defend Relena.

"We're all fans of that girl." Stated Marquis.

"Take the main entrance!" Ordered Une as her two officers answered and followed her out of the building.

Marquis smiled as he watched Une leave and remembered how brave Relena was. "We need her kind of courage in order to move forward. There's so much for me to learn."

* * *

Rashid started to lead the Gundam Pilots and Abdul and Auda. Duo climbed the stairs with Quatrina following her and then the final two Maguanac's behind her. These men were very protective of the young girl. She seems to be very important to them. Like a little sister or a relative of theirs. The Winner family were known to be a large family. Maybe they could be relations. It confused Duo of how much these men pretty much worshipped Quatrina. Duo was jealous of the girl. She was rich and famous but also she had her own personal army – as it seemed – at her command. She had everything. Duo couldn't deny the envy in her, but she had to stay friendly, because at that moment Quatrina was the only comrade Duo had.

Duo sighed to herself and followed the large man who looked like he could beat Heero up the stairs. Then a small attic door opened by two Maguanac's. Duo watched Rashid's actions as he spoke to the men at the door.

"All clear?!" Asked Rashid.

_Clear of what?_ Thought Duo as she watched the men reply and nod. Duo watched as Rashid jumped up using one hand to support him while he swung his legs on to the ground before rising. Duo then smiled slightly as she imitated the captain. Duo's braid swung over her shoulder. Duo then knocked her braid back as she watched the young blond pilot step on to the final step.

Duo watched as Quatre rested her hands on the small wall and then bent her knees swinging her body around so she sat on the small wall with her legs still dangling inside the small secret passage. Duo watched how Auda and Abdul fussed over their Mistress. Quatre was pale and frail by the looks of her. How was she a Gundam Pilot? Whoever that soldier was that was with Quatre when they first meat must have thought the same.

Duo then left the blond to get up and walked to a doorway with brown beads hanging from it. "Wow!" Said Duo as she looked at what stood in front of her.

The sun shone high and bright on the small village that was now hiding them. The streets were full of dancers and performers. Many merchants were trying to sell items from their shop. Three belly dancers stood on a small wooden stage and danced to the foreign music. It looked like how Duo imagined an Arabian village after all the stories she had heard back on the colonies. Duo couldn't help but smile.

"A festival!" Exclaimed Duo as Quatre and the three Maguanac's joined her. Duo placed her hands on her hips impressed by the event that happened. "Looks like a gas!"

"They're celebrating the return of us 40 Maguanac soldiers." Explained Abdul as he gave the teenage girls a thumbs up.

"Yeah?" Asked Duo in awe. All of this for them. Wow, she'd have to come here more often.

"The nation opposes the Alliance Military and defends itself. The Maguanac are the front-line troops." Rashid explained to the braided American, now their little guest and foreigner. The Maguanac's smiled down at the young teenagers.

"They are?" Asked Duo as she noticed Quatre looking up at Rashid as well. However Quatre's face was not what Duo had expected. Duo had expected Quatre to be smiling and proud of her nation's heritage and history. However Quatre's face was full of worry and fear trying to be hid under an interested look.

Two belly dancer girls ran up to the five. One of them with her hair in pigtails held out a small bunch of flowers to Rashid. Rashid took the flower off the young women and smiled at it. The two girls then went over to Auda and Abdul coaxing them to go with the two girls.

"Okay, I'll go!" Said Auda as the two girls pushed them still laughing.

"Don't push!" Joked Abdul. The two then turned back to look at the young blond.

"Don't reject too many boys Master!" They joked as they ran off with the girls.

Duo watched as Quatre's eyes widened and a dark red blush covered her pale cream skin. However Duo was too impressed by everything that was happening.

"You're more like heroes than front-line soldiers." Duo giggled as she folded her arms. Duo then turned as he heard the young blonde's voice. What magical words would she say to show what was truly going on like she did in her speeches.

"Everyone's completely united now." She explained with an amazing smile. No wonder Auda and Abdul teased her with the rejection comment. "That's why this nation's so positive."

Duo then turned to the younger girl trying to understand the reality of what Quatre had just said. "This nation is unified and is gonna stick it out to the end."

Quatre noted the little hint of Duo not believing her. Quatre had to admit she wasn't that surprised. "What about us?" Asked Quatre turning to face Duo.

"There's a lot I wanna talk to you about." Duo explained, seeing how much in the open they were. "Okay, Quatre?"

"Of course." Quatre smiled. "I've got questions, myself."

* * *

Quatre then pushed the wooden window up and placed the small piece of wood to keep it up. Music and laughter rose to their ears from the festival below them. Quatre looked down at the small village before turning to the American. "Now we're all alone."

Quatre looked at Duo who sat in the wooden chair next to the bed in a more manly way. She sat on the chair backwards with the back of it between her legs. Quatre found it odd to see a girl sitting like that instead of a boy. Quatre wasn't going to judge the girl on that.

"There's five, right?" Asked Duo, as she folded her arms on the top of the chair.

"That's right." Quatre answers knowingly. "Just the five of us that met at New Edwards."

"I came here from the colonies."

"I did as well." Quatre then walked over to the small cot that was next to duo. "The five of us are very similar, don't you think?" Quatre sat on the bed and crossed her ankles instead of her legs. Duo noted that her upbringing must have taught her to be like that. "Our mobile suits and our missions. Not to mention our goal to destroy OZ."

"OZ destroyed peace in the colonies." Explained Duo as she turned her head to Quatre. This mission is revenge. I've been fighting under those orders."

"Me too." Said Quatre enthusiastically. "That's when I was given the mobile suit."

"Same here." Said Duo as she kept her eye on the blond. Duo then closed her eyes and recited what she had been told. "Don't worry about the colonies."

"'_Destroy them first.'"_ Quatre added. "_'That's your responsibility.'_"

Duo opened her eyes and looked at Quatre again. "Just the same." Now that was freaky. Everyone knew that the Winner family lived on L4, so she couldn't have been taught by Professor G.

"Yeah word for word." Quatre whispered almost in disbelief.

Duo knew now that she could trust Quatre. It wasn't just their orders, but secretly Duo had been watching Quatre all this time and could see that the young girl was a comrade to keep. "I've always fought believing I'd be better off dead... than live under OZ's rule."

Quatre could feel the pain coming from the American at this point. Obviously Duo had gone through a lot at up to this point in her life. "Me too." Quatre replied. A shiver of fear washed over her mind as she remembered Heero. "But to kill yourself..."

Duo looked out the window right in front of her. "Heero ended up doing it!" She explained. "He took his life." The words were bitter as they came from her mouth. Duo couldn't explain it but Heero had become somewhat of a friend to the girl. She felt it difficult to understand what she had done after the detonation. She had screamed Heero's name. Duo had found herself out of character calling out to Heero. Duo found herself holding back on her feelings towards Heero

Quatre could see the pain Duo was sharing for Heero's death. But Quatre somehow had a feeling in the back of her mind that he was alive. But Duo's pain washed through Quatre and she felt as if her heart was going to break. She could feel what Duo was feeling and she empathised with the braided pilot.

Quatre closed her eyes. "The colonies have no intention of fighting. The colonies can't be sacrificed." Quatre looked up at Duo. It would pain her to tell Duo this but she had to hear it. "Your friend was the perfect role model."

Duo still didn't look at Quatre. "I never would've imagined that Heero was so stubborn." She whispered letting a bit of the pain out in her voice."

Quatre looked at the ground in front of her. "The colonies were a clear target once the Gundams got going." Quatre explained. Quatre closed her eyes as she listened to the laughter and cheers of everyone down below them. The cheerful music swept over Quatre as she was reminded of Trowa and Heavyarms lifting the bloody Heero off the ground and escaping. _What do you intend to do Towa?_

* * *

Rashid watched as his men danced and had fun in the festival while he watched over the two pilots making sure no one bothered them. "A battle where the nation isn't unified as one body. There's nothing more difficult for a lonely soldier."

"Captain!"

Rashid turned to see one of his men run up to him. "Come to headquarters! OZ's mobile suit troops are coming."

"What?!"

* * *

Quatre walked back into the room where Duo rested on the bed thinking about Heero. Duo turned to see the young girl looking concerned. Duo sat up and looked at the blond. Quatre then closed the door and stared uneasily at Duo. However it was not uneasiness at Duo but at something that was happening.  
"It's OZ..." Quatre started to explain. "Their looking for us and the Maguanac's, but I don't trust them... They're going to do something."  
Alarm bells rang in Duo's head. No joke something was going to happen.

"We have to stay here till they leave." Quatre explained and sat on the chair by Duo. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I guess you would have wanted to see the festival..."

"It would have been nice..."

* * *

Abdul used the bomb detector to see what he could find out about it. So far not many good reading about the bomb. Rashid, Auda and Ahmed watched over his shoulder waiting for the results and a path in what to do next. Each one knowing that something would happen, OZ wouldn't make it easy for them.

"Well?" Rashid asked. Abdul finished his investigation.

"We can't move it." He replied. "It's set so any movement will trigger it."

Quatre and Duo finally found sight of Rashid and the other Maguanac's. Both ran over still in confusion over the situation at hand. Both stopped by the older men and looked up at them. Damn them for being so tall.

"Rashid, what's the matter?" Quatre asked, afraid of what answer she might get.

"Master Quatre." Rashid said almost unsure if he should tell the girl the burden upon them.

"OZ played dumb. Meanwhile they were setting twenty bombs across town!" Explained Auda with his fist clenched in frustration.

"Huh?!" Quatre couldn't believe this. This wasn't fair to the town. They shouldn't need to go through this just for her. OZ was after her and Duo. They shouldn't be doing this. They had to do something.

"If they're time bombs we just need to trash them all!" Duo suggested being the bomb expert.

"They're designed so we can't move them." Rashid explained to small girls.

"They've narrowed our troops' location down to this town." Ahmed added.

"Which means they're gonna force us to surface." Auda said.

Abdul rose up from where he sat on the ground. He had found out how much time they had. "They've set the bombs to go off at 12 midnight." He explained with bitterness. "They must be hoping for a night time battle."

"So OZ is preparing to battle with us overnight." Spoke Rashid as if starting to form a plan of attack.

"Or they think we're gonna surrender before then." Ahmed lowered his head as the guilt seemed to swipe over all the men.

Quatre knew that OZ was really after the Gundams. They needed to get away but they couldn't just leave the Maguanac and the village to defend itself. This was her family she'd be leaving behind and she couldn't do that. Not now in their time of need. "Aren't the Gundams causing this problem?"

"That's right!" Exclaimed Duo as she turned from Quatre to the men in front of her. "They must be after us."

"Their attack is well planned." Said Rashid understanding where the girl's points were coming from. But even they couldn't be sure of that. "They've probably been watching this town for awhile."

* * *

In the underground base all the people of the village and the Maguanac's stood waiting to see what their next move was. They couldn't stay there and they couldn't remove the bombs. What were they suppose to do. The roar of peoples voices filled with worry and anger were suddenly silent as Rashid talked to them.

On one of the small walk ways high up for everyone to see stood Rashid looking over everyone there. To his right was Duo who was keeping herself distant to herself. And too his left was Commander Sadaul and Quatre who was filled with worry and doubt.

"Everyone, listen up!" He commanded. "OZ has discovered this town and will be attacking. I doubt if we'll be able to deceive them any further. Therefore, we aim at one area of their besieging line. And resist while helping the civilians escape! One other honourable duty remains. We must get the two Gundams out of here."

Quatre's eyes widened as she heard that part.

"The Gundams are heroes that arrived on Earth to destroy OZ!"

Quatre looked up at Rashid. The innocent look on her face could have deceived anyone of her being a pilot but the thought of her not being able to help. Quatre then felt Sadaul's reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Because of OZ's scheming, the Gundams can't fight this battle."

Quatre turned back to see Sadaul smiling at her. She turned her head to look at the ground so no one could see her eyes. She squinted them shut wishing this was all just a dream and that she could help them. She shouldn't be leaving them. Not now! Not in a time of need!

Duo wasn't fairing any better than Quatre. Duo had closed herself off from everyone else as the words rang in her ears. She knew what was ahead. This happened to everyone she met. She was cursed with the feeling.

"But there will be a day when the Gundams will save us all! Be thankful that you can return the favour in advance! Do you understand?!"

As cheers rose high from the crowed below and everyone prepared to evacuate or get ready for battle. Duo and Quatre just stood there not wanting to believe it was true but once again they were useless and hopeless.

"All units, to battle!"

* * *

55. 56. 57. 58. 59.

12:00 pm

Duo and Quatre waited by their Gundams in silent as the bombs went off above them. The whole base shook as they waited for the shaking to stop. They were hopeless at the moment. Lucky there was no one in the town.

The battle had begun as the smell of smoke hit their nostrils. It would be a while before they could move from the base like the villagers had. Both waited for a message from the mobile suit Maguanac's before they could leave. Duo had secretly hotwired their communication links to their Gundams so they could hear the commands of the battle.

"_Did you think that was our only exit?!"_

"_Got them! By the North Gate! There are all kinds of enemy carriers to choose from!"_

"_Good job. Take them at once."_

"_Yes sir!"_

Duo watched as the villagers let with all their families and belongings. Other Maguanac's were leading the people in the right direction. Carts were filled with children and elders. Duo thought it a shame that they'd lose their village. Duo would have loved to stay if it weren't for OZ. Duo watched as Quatre let Sandrock lie down on the truck. Duo couldn't help but think this wasn't what Quatre was normally like. OZ and Heero's death must have brought this side out.

Rashid then walked up to Duo as she placed her mask on. "Take this to the North Gate, where Abdul's waiting."

"Thank you." Duo said solemnly. "Sorry I can't do anything in return." Duo looked down at the ground and growled low in her voice. "I'm so ashamed!"

Then the two dancer's Duo had seen rush Auda and Abdul off earlier that day ran up to her with flowers in their hands. Large pink flowers which sent filled the air around Duo. The girls handed Duo the flowers as she turned to them.

"Huh?" Asked Duo not quite understanding. The two girls pushed the flowers in to her hands. "For me?"

"The Gundams are our heroes!" Rashid stated trying to inspire the girl. "Never forget that. I know we'll fight together again someday! For the future!"

_I won't forget it Rashid. Count on me never to forget it._ Thought Duo. Duo then turned to Sandrock and saw the cockpit open and out popped the petit blond girl.

"Hey, Quatre!" Called Duo smiling again.

Quatre looked down at her new friend. "Yeah?" Quatre saw that Duo had to bunch of pink flowers in her hands.

"I've got some flowers here for you!" She called out. Quatre could see Duo was trying to impress her and make her laugh but she wasn't in the mood for laughing.

"I promise!" She spoke to both down below. "One day my Gundam will definitely fight again."

* * *

"_Decoy operations are complete and we're fleeing to the hills!"_

"_We can't have civilian casualties. It'd blemish the Maguanac Corps name!"_

"_Secure a path for Master Quatre's carrier!"_

Quatre listened as she and Duo loaded Sandrock and Deathscythe into the carrier. Other carriers were being destroyed around them so OZ wouldn't catch them and be stranded. Once on board Quatre strapped herself in the cock pit and started to work on the controls. Quatre put everything else in the back of her mind.

The carrier engines started and the carrier started to move before rising into the sky.

* * *

"_Maguanac Corps, gather up ahead!"_ Commanded Rashid. _"Don't let the enemy through the barrage!"_

* * *

"Quatre?" Asked Duo as she remained sat in Deathscythe.

"_Yes?" _Answered Quatre as her face came on the cockpit screen.

"Could you circle the sky just once?" Asked Duo as she made Deathscythe sit up. "I can't help them now. But I wanna do something."

Quatre smiled softly at her friend and nodded her head. "Sure thing.

* * *

"Hang in there!" Yelled Rashid as another mobile suit got destroyed close to him. "Keep firing!!" Rashid then saw the carrier that the Gundam pilots were in circle the sky. "Master Quatre..."

The carrier was cargo hold was open and there stood Deathscythe with a buster riffle pointed at OZ down below. One by one Deathscythe started to destroy OZ's mobile suits.

"Good! Mission complete!" Called Rashid. "All Maguanac Corps, retreat at once!"

* * *

Quatre looked out the window at her family that was beginning to retreat to safety after a long battle. She couldn't help but feel wrong for leaving them, but they would not have let her stay. "See you again, Maguanac Corps."

* * *

Duo held the flowers in her hand tightly and saw now that there were also daisies hidden among the other flowers. She gripped the bottom of the flowers tighter. "Next time we meet, the colonies' thoughts will be united." Said Duo. "Count on it!"

* * *

Relena watched as the mysterious female OZ officer walked up to her. She owed her for helping with the other soldier but why trust anyone from OZ.

"You're being reckless." She stated. "I wonder who your temperament takes after."

Relena held the gun up to the woman's chest. "You're part of OZ right?"

The woman smirked. She turned to an OZ officer's hat now lying discarded on the floor. She aimed her gun at it knocking the golden lion – the symbol of OZ – off the hat.

"SO who are you?" Asked Relena lowering her gun.

The woman bowed. "I have come for you. Miss Relena Peacecraft."

**

* * *

**

**Trowa: One must use weapons to win back peace. In a battlefield filled with inconsistencies Wu Fei meets Sally Po. Wu Fei states that the weaker should not be fighting. But with those words... Sally senses the complexity of a cornered warrior. Lost in his emotions, Wu Fei returns to his Shenlong Gundam. Next, on Gundam Wing AU, episode 12. Bewildered Warriors.**

_**

* * *

**_

[1] = Anyone has any idea why Marquis calls Relena Katrina... Because from what I know about Gundam Wing is that old Quatre's mother Quatrina/Katrina has that name?! Anyone care to explain please.

_wow what a girly episode of Gundam Wing AU... hehe sorry had to be said._

_I'm going to be making a little chapter in Gundam Wing AU Extra of Quatre's feelings to what is happening also there will be a lot of little extra's were Quatre, Duo and Trowa, Heero talk about their relationships with their earlier Gundam partners._

_Thanks,_

_Atemuxyugilover _

_xxxxx_


End file.
